Ignis El Reino del Fuego
by Terpsicore de Geminis
Summary: Cuando se creía que la armonía había llegado a todos los reinos del continente, las antiguas palabras de una terrible profecía comienzan a materializarse.
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

* * *

 _La primavera caerá y a oscuridad poco a poco se levantará._

 _Cuando el mago oscuro se alcé, uno por uno caerán los nueve grandes a sus pies y ninguno por separado tendrá la fuerza para derrotarlo._

 _Sus iguales le temerán y desaparecerán de la vista de todo mortal, y sus aliados surgirán de las entrañas de la tierra._

 _El único con el poder para enfrentarlo nacerá del fuero, pero solo tampoco vencerá. Serán necesarios la flor mágica y los ojos capaces de ver en todas tiniebla, juntos podrán conquistar la muerte, separados no son nada y harán caer al mundo en la oscuridad eterna._

 _Solo aquel que posea estos poderes decidirá el curso del destino._


	2. 1: La rueda de la fortuna

**Capítulo 1: La rueda de la fortuna**

El poderoso relámpago rugió en el aire, antes de que a potente luz del rayo partiera el cielo en dos e iluminara la tormentosa noche por unos segundos. La lluvia caía sin clemencia y el aire azotaba las ventanas, amenazándolas con abrirlas de par en par en cualquier instante.

Sin embargo, nada de eso podía afectar a la mujer que, sentada frente a una mesa circular, lanzaba las cartas una y otra vez.

—Siempre es lo mismo — murmuró ensimismada. Recogió las cartas y volvió a lanzarlas en una disposición especial. Junto sus cejas y miró de nuevo el resultado.

La torre y la rueda de la fortuna invertida

Llevaba meses buscando una respuesta en las cartas. Tenía un mal presentimiento y esas dos cartas se presentaban a ella cada vez con mayor frecuencia.

Tomó las barajas y las guardó. Caminó hasta su armario y extrajo una oscura capa de viaje, acomodándola sobre sus hombros y ocultando su cabello rubio. Tocaron la puerta de su habitación y sus ojos avellana viajaron de inmediato al lugar.

—Adelante.

Una chica morena entró al recinto circular, también vestía con una capa de viaje y en su rostro pálido se reflejaban las llamas de la tea que cargaba.

—Su majestad, los caballos están listos.

—Bien, Shizune. Partiremos enseguida.

Otro rayo rugió y la potencia del viento abrió las puertas de par en par. La reina caminó hacia ahí, y por un momento se detuvo a contemplar las sombras de los edificios del reino. Todos sumidos en una gran oscuridad, sintió que el mal podría estarse desarrollando en cualquier lugar, incluso en sus dominios.

— ¿Cree que sea un buen momento? El clima es imperioso.

—Pero nuestra misión es de carácter urgente. No podemos amedrentarnos con tan poca cosa —cerró la ventana de inmediato, la cual crujió por la fuerza del viento, y se giró hacia la chica.

— ¿Has mandado el mensaje a Dan? No sé cuánto tiempo nos tome esta pequeña aventura.

—Le he entregado el sello real junto con sus palabras, reina Tsunade.

—Bien.

La mujer rubia tomó una de las teas que estaban junto a su puerta y caminó apresuradamente por los pasillos del castillo. Era cerca de la media noche, la mayoría de los sirvientes se encontraba en sus habitaciones y unos cuantos guardias merodeaban por los corredores, apartándose apresuradamente al ver a su reina avanzar a grandes zancadas. Salieron al jardín trasero y cruzaron un pequeño túnel que las conducía a las caballerizas, donde dos corceles estaban preparados con su silla de montar.

El paje que las aguardaba se retiró al entregar los animales y las dos mujeres emprendieron la carrera hasta la salida de la ciudadela, una vez que cruzaron el puente elevadizo, giraron bruscamente a la izquierda, alejándose de las casas.

Tsunade murmuró unas palabras tan de prisa y tan bajo que fueron imposibles de escuchar, pero una pequeña abertura se fue formando en la roca frente a ella, lo suficientemente grandes para que pudieran atravesarla.

— ¿Nos iremos por…?

—Sí.

—Mi reina, ¿hacia qué nos dirigimos?

—Tal vez aun estemos a tiempo de impedir una tragedia, Shizune. Temó que la profecía ha comenzado.

—1—

Las mejillas se le colorearon violentamente mientras, paralizada, dejaba que las manos del niño colocaran una flor blanca en su cabello.

Abrió sus ojos, de un verde brillante e intenso, y logró ver como las pálidas mejillas del niño se coloreaban antes de que él apartara el rostro.

—Gracias… Sasuke-kun —le susurró. La respiración del niño se detuvo al escucharla y sintió como sus orejas comenzaban a arder aún más.

Giró sus ojos, de un negro obsidiana, hacia ella y abrió la boca. Sin embargo, sus palabras quedaron completamente apagadas por los gritos de dos niños que se acercaban corriendo. Los dos niños dieron un salto hacia atrás, separándose, con sus corazones bombeando más fuerte que antes.

—Eres un tramposo —renegó una niña de corto cabello rojo—. Solo a mí me has seguido.

— ¡Porque no te escondiste bien! ¡Te encontré enseguida, dattebayo! — El niño rubio que venía unos pasos detrás de ella se detuvo al ver a sus amigos y su sonrisa se dibujó de una forma deslumbradora. Corrió, dejando atrás a la niña pelirroja y se detuvo enfrente de la otra.

— ¡Te ves preciosa, Sakura!

La niña de ojos verdes, Sakura, volvió a sonrojarse violentamente, y acomodó un mechón de su cabello rosa detrás de su oreja.

—Gracias, Naruto —dijo, sin embargo, sus ojos se desviaron un momento hacia él niño a su lado.

A unos metros de distancia, dos hombres salían por la puerta lateral de las caballerizas y subieron la pequeña colina en busca del grupo de niños, mientras iban sumergidos en asuntos que no habían podido concretar.

Llegaron hasta la cima y lograron escuchar como el chico rubio alagaba a la pelirosa. Uno de ellos, también de cabello rubio y bondadosos ojos azules, sonrió complacido.

—Si se mantienen en una buena relación y bastante contacto, el matrimonio no será del todo un arreglo. Sino algo que surja naturalmente.

—Confió en que pueda ser así —respondió el hombre a su lado—. Quiero que sea feliz, ya tiene demasiado peso encima.

—Sabes que por nuestras posiciones, a veces tenemos que arriesgar nuestra propia felicidad por un bien mayor.

—Lo sé. Sin embargo, ellos no lo saben, ni lo entienden. Tampoco lo harán cuando llegue el momento y tú sabes lo complicado que puede llegar a ser —el hombre suspiro, y sus ojos cayeron sobre su pequeña hija—. Sakura es una niña soñadora y con muchas ilusiones. Tiene un gran corazón y por eso temó que sufra.

Volvió a suspirar y se giró hacia el hombre rubio de nombre Minato. Le sonrió, antes de levantar la mano y hacerle una breve señal que la niña entendió. Sakura se apresuró corriendo hacia él, levantando el vestido verde que ya tenía el dobladillo lleno de tierra.

—Es momento de marcharnos, Sakura. Despídete del rey Minato y tus amigos.

La niña hizo una reverencia al rey, pero no pudo ocultar la tristeza que de un momento a otro había opacado su bello rostro. Apretó sus labios, para no dejar salir sus quejas, y miró hacia atrás, a sus amigos que se apresuraban corriendo. Frunció el entrecejo al no ver al pelinegro entre ellos.

—No te preocupes, princesa —dijo el rey Minato, agachándose a su altura y atrapando por completo la atención de la niña— Naruto y Karin, te acompañaran en el gran festival de la primavera, dentro de un mes.

Ella sonrió y los dos niños, que habían llegado a tiempo de escuchar la noticia, se miraron entre sí, emocionados.

—Les encantará Puskara —les dijo la princesa Sakura—. En el festival, las flores florecen a la luz de la luna llena…

—Déjales algunas sorpresas —la interrumpió su padre, haciendo que ella se sonrojara de inmediato, nuevamente.

Los adultos rieron, mientras los niños comentaban lo mucho que se divertirían en el reino de las flores.

Se despidieron entre sí, como dictaba el protocolo, y luego bajaron la colina por un camino empedrado, hasta donde una comitiva de caballeros los esperaba sobre las monturas de sus caballos, rodeando el carruaje real de Puskara. Sakura miró hacia atrás una vez más, donde Sasuke se mantenía oculto en las sombras. Alzó la mano, en un pequeño gesto para despedirse, y él hizo lo mismo.

Al llegar junto al carruaje, las dos reinas charlaban animadamente y a una distancia prudente el sequito de caballeros se alzaba a una distancia prudente.

—Escríbeme en cuento llegues —dijo la mujer más pequeña, de una cabellera roja larguísima. Tomando las manos de la reina de Puskara, una mujer de miraba severa y cabello rubio—. Si sucede cualquier incidente, házmelo saber. Me encargare personalmente de reprender a Fugaku a su llegada.

La mujer pelirroja, de nombre Kushina, lanzó una mirada al caballero que permanecía más cercano, pero él no dio ninguna señal de haberla escuchado más allá de cruzar una mirada con la reina Kushina por menos de un segundo. La reina Mebuki de Puskara, sonrió de forma forzada.

—Kushina —llamó el rey Minato, lanzándole una severa mirada que la joven mujer ignoró—. Nuestros mejores guerreros los acompañan, además está la guardia personal del rey Kizashi, no habrá ningún inconveniente.

—Así será —aseguró Fugaku, el caballero de mayor confianza del rey Minato, acercándose. Su porte guerrero e inflexible, intimidaba hasta las personas del mismo reino. Llevaba el casco en la mano y vestía con la armadura completa, su capa roja colgaba sobre uno de sus hombros, ondeando al viento como un estandarte que demostraba su rango de general.

Volvieron a suceder otra cantidad de despedidas, y un momento después, la carroza oscura que orgullosamente portaba el símbolo de nenúfares en sus puertas, descendió, traqueteando, la colina del castillo, inmiscuyéndose en la ciudad llena de actividad.

La princesa Sakura miraba con nostalgia por la ventanilla. Le gustaba ese lugar, hecho de piedra blanca y arboles por doquier, lleno de torres con cúpulas y puentes que las conectaban.

Cruzaron el gran arco de la entrada principal, dejando atrás las murallas que los protegían en la cuidad. El avance comenzó a ser más rápido mientras cruzaban una planicie llena de campos de cultivo. Los ojos de la pequeña se fueron cerrando, arrullada por el vaivén del carruaje…

 _La angustia le aplastó el pecho. El frio aire le golpeaba el rostro y todo a su alrededor estaba obscuro. Sakura miró a ambos lados, no había nadie solo arboles sin hojas que se batían con fuerza. El suelo era rocoso y liso, y el único sonido era el batir de las olas de un mar encabritado varios metros debajo de ella._

— _Hola, princesa._

 _La voz grave y filosa hizo que un escalofrió la recorriera completa. Instintivamente, se sujetó con fuerza a un tronco seco, escondiéndose en su sombra de quien sea que la llamaba. Se asomó por un lado del árbol, hacia el lugar donde había escuchado la voz._

 _Había un hombre alto y con una larga túnica negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo, su cabello se movía con violencia. La capa, moviéndose al compás del viento, dejaba ver de tanto en tanto una larga y delgada espada sujeta al cinto de aquel hombre. Para ella no parecía un caballero, aunque su porte así lo indicaba, pero había algo en su aura que no era propio de un noble guerrero. Ningún hombre antes había logrado infundirle tanto miedo._

 _Se encontraba de espaldas a ella, al borde de un acantilado que se alzaba sobre un mar oscuro y aparentemente frio. Sin embargo, no tardó en girarse lentamente._

 _Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás, hundiéndose en la oscuridad. Una rama crujió a sus pies, sobresaltándola, pero también, llamando la atención del hombre._

— _Déjame verte —dijo dejando notar su curiosidad —. Acércate, hechicera._

 _La casi total oscuridad le impedía a ella ver el rostro de ese hombre, oculto entre sus cabellos largo y rebeldes._

 _Él dirigió su rostro hacia ella, y dos ojos rojos brillaron en la oscuridad…_

La niña se levantó con un movimiento brusco. Su corazón palpitaba desembocado y un sudor frio le cubría el pálido rostro. Miró hacia todos lados llena de pánico y descubrió que se encontraba sola en el carruaje, lo cual, solo logró aumentar el pánico que sentía. Se asomó por la ventanilla, percatándose que ya había anochecido y miró unos cuantos centinelas paseando en sus guardias.

Soltó un suspiro, aliviada, mientras volvía a sentarse, recuperándose de la terrible pesadilla y fue en ese momento que notó la pequeña flor blanca tirada en el suelo y que antes, Sasuke, había colocado en su cabello. La tomó entre sus manos, contemplándola unos instantes, antes de volver a colocársela en el mismo lugar.

Saltó fuera del carruaje, buscando a sus padres, y miró el improvisado campamento que se había levantado. De la fogata solo quedaban algunos restos incandescentes, y unos cuantos caballeros deambulaban con antorchas en sus manos, el resto de la iluminación era la luna que brillaba con toda su intensidad.

El rey Kizashi estaba a unos metros de ella, discutiendo con Fugaku, caballero de Ignis, y su madre un paso detrás de su padre. Se acercó hasta ellos, sin que ninguno de ellos advirtiera en su presencia.

—Disculpe, Señor, pero creo que la mejor opción es regresar a Ignis y pedir el apoyo del rey Minato —decía el caballero, con su semblante ensombrecido — Él no los desamparará.

—Lo que dices, implica que abandone mi reino —rugió Kizashi indignado—. No puedo hacer tal cosa. Marcharemos hasta allá y apoyaremos la defensa de la ciudad.

—El muro occidental ha sido derrumbado. Los atacantes deben encontrarse en el interior. Aunque partáis en este momento usando los caballos más veloces, no llegareis antes del amanecer —contraatacó Fugaku velozmente —. La ciudad ha caído, pero si…

—Padre —llamó en un susurro Sakura, sobresaltando a los tres adultos — ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Kizashi la miró por un segundo que pareció eterno. No tenía ninguna de las usuales sonrisas que siempre le regalaba y a la luz de la luna, su semblante pálido, le pareció casi extraño.

—Regresa al carruaje, Sakura —dijo severamente.

En ese instante un caballo relinchó y flechas envueltas en llamas atacaron el improvisado campamento. La reina y la princesa soltaron un grito ahogado, y todos los hombres se apresuraron a desenvainar sus armas y alzar los escudos. Fugaku dio un paso hacia sus hombre, listo para luchar, pero el rey Kizashi lo detuvo.

—Tú y tus hombre vuelvan a Ignis —ordenó— Esta batalla es de mi pueblo.

—Su majestad…

—No —lo cortó—. Debes volver y llevar contigo a Sakura y Mebuki.

El leal caballero apretó su mandíbula y sus ojos oscuros se marcharon con impotencia. Miró al gobernante frente a él con infinita admiración, sabiendo que iría a esa lucha suicida por el honor de su patria, por su orgullo como rey, y más importante, por darle el único futuro que quedaba para su pueblo. Salvar a la legítima heredera y confiar que un día, ese agravio seria vengado. Asintió secamente y los gritos de batalla comenzaron.

El metal de las espadas chocando resonó en la noche y la luz comenzó a brillar en forma de terribles llamas que consumían todo a su alrededor.

Fugaku hizo retroceder a sus hombres, mientras los guerreros del reino de las flores se formaban en primera fila, bloqueando al enemigo. Tomó a la princesa entre sus brazos y le indicó a la reina que lo acompañara.

Caminó a grandes zancadas, sujetando con fuerza a la niña que se revolvía entre sus brazos intentando escapar.

La reina Mebuki observó a su esposo por unos segundos, con las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos verdes, pero sin derramar ni una gota. Ellos, menos que nadie, podían perder el temple y una mirada fue todo lo que se dedicaron antes de partir en caminos opuestos.

La reina montó un caballo negro, siguiendo de cerca a Fugaku con Sakura, y el resto de caballeros de Ignis detrás de ella.

La princesa pataleaba y gritaba, y ella apretó sus labios al verla.

—Sakura, compórtate — la reprendió.

Un sollozo murió a la mitad al escuchar a su madre, pero las lágrimas siguieron fluyendo de forma silenciosa.

Apenas escuchaba la voz del caballero gritando órdenes, las flechas pasaban zumbando sobre sus cabezas y al llegar a la parte más alta de la montaña, los árboles se abrieron para dar paso a un paisaje de pesadilla que se quedó grabado en su retina. El reino de Puskara, se encontraba a muchos kilómetros al oeste, pero las lágrimas que lo cubrían lo hacían completamente visible en esa oscura noche. Las catapultas y otras armas de asedio se encontraban al otro lado del rio que bordeaba la ciudad, lejos de las llamas infernales que hacían arder los techos, el bastión derrumbado y el castillo se alzaba solo y tenebroso en medio del caos.

La ciudad no había sido tomada, había sido destruida.

Sakura observó las torres que seguían alzadas y que parecían no iluminarse con las llamas. Sintió algo extraño revolverse dentro de ella, como si algo la atraía a esa lugar. Pero tan pronto como llego ese pensamiento, desapareció.

Fugaku se alejó en la dirección opuesta rápidamente. El sonido de los caballos llegaba hasta ellos de forma amortiguada y un grito femenino corto el aire y le congeló el corazón.

Sakura quiso buscar a su madre, pero el cuerpo de Fugaku era una muralla que la alejaba de la batalla a sus espaldas. El caballero soltó un alarido de dolor, las riendas se escaparon de sus manos y el caballo relinchó, elevándose en sus cuartos traseros, lanzándolos al suelo y corriendo sin ningún control

La niña y el guerrero rodaron por la colina. El sonido de pasos apresurados llegaba de todos lados.

Sakura miró hacia atrás, encontrando a su madre tendida en el suelo y el caballo negro sobre sus piernas. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en ella, cuando el caballero alzo su espada y cortó la punta de la flecha incrustada en su hombro izquierdo, tomó a la niña y corrió internándose en el bosque, escondiéndose entre los árboles que eran cada vez más grandes.

— ¡Ahí están!

El corazón de la niña saltó al escuchar la acida voz de sus perseguidores. Miró hacia atrás, una décima de guerreros ataviados en corazas oscuras y escudos circulares rojos, con tres aspas negras tallados en ellos, se acercaban a ellos. De repente, la tierra entre los atacantes y ellos se alzó frente a sus ojos, apartándolos de cualquier amenaza.

Fugaku se detuvo en su carrera y frunció el ceño al observar la pared alzada. Cuando volvió su vista al frente, había un niño a pocos metros de ellos. Apretó su espada con más fuerza, aunque ello mandase oleadas de dolor por todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Quién eres? —dijo de forma hostil.

—Síganme o morirán —fue la respuesta del niño. No podía ser mayor que Sakura, pero sus ojos de un extraño color verde azulado habían perdido todas las características de los niños. Estaban vacíos—. La señora Tsunade se encargara de ellos, pero deben seguirme.

Sakura miró a Fugaku inquieta y su corazón salió de su pecho cuando el guerrero la colocó en el suelo.

—Princesa —la llamó, clavando su rodilla en la tierra y quedando a la altura de la niña —.Mi deber ha acabado aquí, ahora debe continuar sola.

Ella negó, nuevas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

—No me dejes —le suplicó.

Fugaku pareció atormentado, su semblante regio había dudado ante el rostro descompuesto de esa niña, pero el conocimiento de su deber lo recompuso y gentilmente soló el amarre de esas pequeñas manos.

—Debes partir, princesa.

El caballero se levantó, caminando hacia la batalla y Sakura observó, por última vez en esa noche, como alguien se alejaba de su vida.

El niño pelirrojo la tomó de la mano y juntos corrieron a una cueva escondida entre las rocas.


	3. 2: Consejo de guerra

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto, Naruto Shippunden, son propiedad de M. Kishimoto**

 _ **2**_

 _ **Consejo de guerra**_

La luz del sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte cuando los dos jinetes desmontaron de sus caballos frente a un templo en ruinas en medio del bosque. Una docena de caballos se encontraban ya en el lugar y ambos hombre se apresuraron a amarrar a sus corceles y adentrarse en el templo.

Se quitaron las capuchas que cubrían la mitad de sus rostros y mostraron el emblema de la llama esculpido en sus armaduras. El chico que resguardaba la entrada alzó la tea e iluminó sus rostros, reconoció enseguida los rasgos del Rey de Ignis, su cabello rubio y sus ojos cerúleos que generalmente se mostraban bondadosos, pero en esta ocasión estaban llenos de preocupación.

El chico, de ojos blancos y cabello oscuro, le hizo una rápida reverencia. Primero al rey y luego al hombre que le precedía cuyo rostro era una leyenda viviente. Fugaku Uchiha, el inseparable guerrero del Rey Minato. Se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar. El camino estaba iluminado por teas y un instante después entraron a un recinto circular al fondo del templo.

El lugar estaba casi en ruinas, las únicas entradas de luz se encontraban sobre la cúpula a varios pies de altura y justamente al centro se alzaba una rudimentaria mesa de piedra con nueve asientos alrededor, de los cuales seis ya estaban ocupados, y al fondo se levantaba un muro de casi dos pies de altura, tallado con letras antiquísimas que relucían por la luz de las antorchas.

Una antigua profecía que amenazaba con cumplirse.

—Al fin llegas — exclamó un hombre corpulento, sentado en una de las sillas. Su tez oscura estaba cubierta por una armadura y cota de malla plateada. Su rostro de rasgos bruscos estaba completamente tenso, dándole a Minato una rápida perspectiva de la situación.

—Lo lamento, pero comprenderán que el ataque ha sido demasiado cerca de Ignis. —tomó asiento y Fugaku permaneció de pie detrás del Rey al igual que cada uno de las personas de confianza que había llevado cada soberano.

El pelinegro los miró a todos. Algunos los reconocía de consejos pasados. Otros, los más jóvenes, eran una muda noticia de la muerte de algún guerrero.

—Lo importante es que estamos todos aquí — Habló la Reina Tsunade. Sin embargo varias miradas indiscretas cayeron sobre los dos puestos vacíos. Ambos juntos. El perteneciente al gobernante de Puskara y el de Cimeria. Nadie mencionó nada, pero la ausencia pesaba en todos como un cruel recordatorio. Se vieron entre sí, preguntándose quién sería el siguiente—. Podemos comenzar el consejo.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo.

—Debemos actuar de inmediato —tomó la palabra A, el hombre moreno y gobernante de Vrontis—. No podemos permitir este tipo de acciones sin dar un castigo ejemplar, sabemos quién lo hizo. Lo que debemos hacer es mandar todos nuestros ejércitos a la vez.

—Creo que la situación es mucho más delicada que una declaración de guerra —intervino Hiashi Hyuuga, un hombre alto y de complexión delgada con ojos idénticos al chico que los había recibido en la entrada.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Tsunade—. Los presagios…

—Los presagios no nos han advertido. Tal vez, si hubieras hablado a tiempo esto se habría evitado —interrumpió el Rey A.

—Si me permiten intervenir —dijo Dan, tomando a Tsunade delicadamente de los hombros para evitar una discusión—. El futuro no siempre es claro. Se puede interpretar de muchas maneras y por lo general no se comprende hasta que los acontecimientos suceden.

—Vaya utilidad.

—Hay situaciones que no se pueden evitar y entre más busquemos huir de una profecía, más rápido podemos desencadenar los sucesos que describe —dijo esta vez Hizashi, hermano gemelo del Rey Hyuuga, y que al igual que cada acompañante se encontraba detrás de los gobernantes que protegían.

—No me extraña que ambos estén de acuerdo —bufo A.

—Estamos aquí para buscar una salida, no para confrontarnos entre nosotros —habló el rey Rasa, con su típico tono desapasionado, pero su rostro mostraba el conflicto internó que estaba sufriendo—. La caída de Puskara nos afecta a todos. No solo por las alianzas y tratados. Sino que la desaparición del reino en menos de una noche es algo preocupante y un desaliento para todo guerrero.

Todos hicieron silencio. Rasa tenía razón y aunque algunos no lo querían admitir, la amenaza se podía resumir en un solo punto.

Ningún otro ejército podría ser capaz de semejante hazaña, no sin presentar una verdadera lucha entre iguales. Sin embargo, esa lucha no había sido entre iguales, porque había sido la fuerza de la magia contra la de humanos.

Las miradas indiscretas no se hicieron esperar, pero ni la reina Tsunade, ni el Rey Hiashi dieron muestra de percatarte de ellas.

—¿Qué sugieren hacer? —preguntó el viejo Rey de Petris. Era el más anciano de todos, con una prominente nariz roja y tan bajo, que apenas llegaba a la altura de la mesa. Los rumores decían que descendía de enanos, antiquísimos seres que gobernaban las profundidades de la tierra caracterizados por su mal carácter y crueles bromas a humanos, nadie había podido probar nunca esas palabras. Y el rey, que estaba muy consciente de eso, le gustaba confundir a quienes se inmiscuían en el tema.

—Debemos proteger a la princesa Sakura —dijo Minato—. Es la única sobreviviente de la familia real, y solo ella podrá reclamar el reino en un futuro. Es seguro que… —cayó por unos segundos—, que el mago oscuro la buscará.

—No podremos tener en secreto su existencia para siempre —intervino A—, quien la resguarde será el próximo enemigo de Cimeria.

—Hay una manera —dijo en un susurro Tsunade—. Todos deberán olvidarla.

Todos los presentes se miraron extrañados. Mangetsu frunció el entrecejo y se inclinó sobre la mesa. Era el único gobernante que no había participado hasta ese momento, era callado y bastante joven en comparación a los demás. Su pelo blanco le rozaba los hombros y sus ojos curiosos parecían divertidos con la situación.

—¿Cómo planeas hacer eso? —preguntó con la curiosidad destilando en sus ojos violeta.

—Borraré todo rastro de su existencia. Nadie la recordara. Es un hechizo complicado, pero creo que entre varios podremos hacerlo sin mayor problema.

—¿Y cómo sabremos en un futuro que es la princesa será quien dice ser? —pregunto Onoki de Petris.

Tsunade se llevó las manos hasta el cuello, desató un cordón y alzó, a la vista de todos, un colgante en forma de una rosa hexagonal. Era del color de la sangre y su luz lleno toda la sala, a pesar que por su tamaño podía ocultarse fácilmente en la palma de la mano.

—Esto será lo único que no olvidareis de ella y que reconocerá a la legítima reina. Le pertenece a la familia real de Puskara, puedo sentir la poderosa magia que contiene en su interior. No aceptara a cualquiera.

Todos, gobernantes y acompañantes, quedaron absortos por la belleza del objeto. Transparente, como el más puro diamante y con tal poder, que incluso aquellos que no contaban con el don de la magia, en cualquiera de sus aspectos, sentía la atracción ante ese objeto de incalculable valor.

De repente, unas palmadas sacó a todos de su ensoñación. El sonido provenía de los fuertes aplausos del Rey A. Tsunade arrugó el entrecejo ante él semblante sombrío del gobernante.

—Excelente plan Tsunade —ironizó— ¿Cuánto has tardado en elaborarlo? ¿Desde el ataque? ¿O mucho antes?

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Lo que has entendido —A se levantó de la silla de piedra y habló para todos los gobernantes— Ningún reino podría caer en una noche, si de una batalla justa se tratará. Pero lo que ha arrasado con Puskara no ha sido nada de eso. Fue el poder de la magia, el que acabó con cientos de soldados valerosos.

—Magia mal empleada —rectificó Hiashi.

—Magia al fin y al cabo —replico A, ácidamente—. Quien lo ha hecho, creció en las calles de Yami y se educó con muchos tantos de los hechiceros y porque no decir… con la misma reina. Y ahora, debemos fiarnos de la magia para ocultar a la única sobreviviente de la familia real. ¿Cómo saber que no se la entregaras al mago oscuro en cuanto realices el hechizo y suplantaras a la chica por otra?

—¡Estas poniendo en duda el honor de una reina! —Minato se levantó, retando al rey de Vrontis.

—Tu honor también está en duda, Minato. Los reyes han estado en Ignis al momento del asedio, incluso la protectora de la ciudad se encontraba ahí. Tu reino siempre ha tenido amistad con Yami, fácilmente pueden ser aliados.

Se observaron analíticamente entre ellos. Las palabras que nadie se atrevía a decir, habían sido pronunciadas y lo que desencadenaba era inevitable.

Tsunade se levantó con lentitud, Dan se tensó y su mano viajó instintivamente hasta la empuñadura de su espada.

—Dividiéndonos no es la forma de ganar —dijo la soberana, pero su semblante en lugar de parecer molesto por los agravios a su persona, lucía resignado.

—Es una guerra de humanos contra magos. Aniquilaré a cada ser con una pizca de magia que aparezca cerca de mis tierras —se volvió hacia el resto— Sé que las tierras blancas también son territorios de magia y que Ignis ha sido el eterno aliado de Yami; pero los reinos de Caeli, Atlantis y Petris, son bienvenidos a unirse a mi causa. Sé que hay personas importantes de sus naciones en el reino de magos, pero hay sacrificios que deben hacerse por un bien mayor— la tensión en el grupo era palpable y ningún soberano de los reinos mencionados fue capaz de decir nada. Pero sabían que al regresar las cartas de alianza o enemistad no se harían esperar— La magia a traído la desgracia a un pueblo entero, que sirva para abrirnos los ojos.

Tsunade y A, se miraron a los ojos por última vez. Ahora como enemigos en guerra y finalmente el gobernante de Vrontis desapareció de la sala.

El consejo se disolvió poco después, sin que algo más que la declaración de guerra pudiera ser pactada, dejando finalmente a la familia real de las tierras blancas de Asgard y al rey Minato en la pequeña habitación.

—Tsunade —habló el rubio — Cuentas con el apoyo de Ignis, no te desampararemos en ningún momento… así como tu reino no lo ha hecho con nosotros.

—Me alegra escucharte —dijo la reina, regalándole una cálida sonrisa mientras tomaba las manos de él entre las suyas — Se aproximan tiempos difíciles, y debemos permanecer más unidos que nunca.

—También cuenta con Asgard como tus aliados —intervino el rey gemelo—. Mientras la magia blanca gobierne, el pueblo élfico no te dará la espalda.

Ambos soberanos se marcharon. Tsunade se levantó y caminó hacia la pared del fondo. Iluminó el antiguo grabado con la luz de la antorcha y con su mano libre recorrió el contorno de aquellas letras en dialecto olvidado por la mayoría.

Suspiró y colocó su frente en la pared, deseando que las piedras le hablaran, que las antiguas pitonisas que las habían tallado le dieran algún consejo. Sin embargo, su poder no sintió ninguna impronta magia más que las que claramente decían la profecía.

Se retiró del antiguo templo derruido por el tiempo y encontró a Dan, sosteniendo las cuerdas de su caballo, mientras la luz del amanecer se alzaba a su espalda. Oh, como deseaba que ese espectáculo no estuviera manchado por el sabor amargo de la reciente declaración de guerra.

El apuesto hombre se acercó hasta ella y se permitió acariciarle el cabello rubio, que se levantaba con el viento.

—Mi reina, no dejes que la angustia se apodere de ese bello rostro tuyo.

—No es angustia. He decepcionado a mi pueblo. He llevado la guerra a todos los hechiceros después de siglos de paz.

—No ha sido tu culpa. Es la ignorancia la que trae la guerra, sin embargo, no parecías muy sorprendida en el consejo.

—Estaba escrito que los magos algún día tendrían que ocultarse. No debemos luchar esta batalla, nuestros poderes no han sido otorgados para ese fin. —Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, mientras sus ojos avellana recorrieron las montañas de su territorio—. Solo no deseaba que fuera durante mi reinado. Vamos, debemos encontrarnos con Shizune y Sakura.

Dan ayudó a la reina a subir y aunque ella era una experta domadora de caballos, le dio oportunidad al noble caballero de tener este gentil gesto. Espolearon los caballos y emprendieron el camino hacia la ciudad principal de Yami.

 **—1—**

Estaban cerca de las murallas de Yami cuando el sol se perdía en el horizonte.

La ciudad tenía como una de sus actividades principales el comercio, ya que atravesar el territorio de Yami era casi un requisito indispensable para llegar a cualquiera de los nueve reinos de la forma más rápida, y por ello siempre estaba rebosante de actividad, aun entrada la noche. Dentro de las tabernas se escuchaban la algarabía de los hombres, cantos desafinados, gritos, insultos, cortejos. Los guardias no descansaban patrullando por cada calle, con un candil en sus manos, cubiertos por capas oscuras. Tsunade y Dan, disminuyeron la velocidad una vez comenzaron a recorrer las calles adoquinadas, en silencio, uno junto al otro.

El castillo se elevaba en la zona más alta. Un conjunto de torrecillas y murallas. Con un bello jardín que lo rodeaba en toda la parte delantera, lleno de flores exóticas y fuentes de agua siempre fría. El castillo no parecía muy alto, sin embargo, en la parte sur, se abría una fosa cuyo fondo era imposible de ver y que servía como defensa natural de toda la ciudad. El castillo se fundía con la tierra, bajando hasta las profundidades donde pocos tenían el privilegio de ir alguna vez en su vida.

Tsunade desmontó su caballo y junto al general Dan se dirigieron al ala oeste. Subieron una de las torrecillas y entraron a una habitación circular. Dentro de ella estaba el niño pelirrojo que había ayudado en el rescate de Sakura, sentado en una cama. Los círculos negros debajo de sus ojos, hacían que su mirada vacía se marcara aún más. No dijo nada al ver entrar a los dos mayores, solo asintió con su cabeza como un parco saludo y luego volvió a colocar su mirada en la niña que seguía llorando a pesar de los días que habían pasado.

La había visto caer dormida después de varias horas mirando a través de la ventana y dejando que sus lágrimas recorrieran sus pálidas mejillas libremente. También la había visto estremecerse en sueños, sudar y levantarse agitada. Él sabía que no eran sueños normales. Ella era como él.

—Gaara —llamó Tsunade—. Busca a Shizune y luego mantente lejos de la habitación.

El niño se deslizó de la cama. Sus pies no hicieron ningún ruido al tocar el piso, y veloz y silencioso se marchó de la habitación.

—Dan, convoca a cada mago y bruja que se encuentren en el continente. Quiero que estén aquí en menos de tres días.

Dan asintió.

—¿Necesitaras a alguien más? —preguntó bajando la voz y mirando disimuladamente a la niña.

—Inoichi está al tanto, no debería de tardar en llegar.

El caballero asintió y se marchó, cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras él. Tsunade se acercó hasta la niña y se sentó junto a ella. Llevó sus manos hasta su cuello y desató le collar que protegía.

—Esto es tuyo, princesa —le dijo, colocándolo en sus manos.

Sakura observó el pequeño pendiente y lo reconoció como el que usaba su madre.

—No lo quiero —dijo apartando su mirada y tendiéndole el collar a la hechicera.

—Es tu deber —respondió, pero aun así lo tomó y lo guardó en su capa—. Algún día deberás aceptarlo.

La niña no pudo responder. Lo único que ella sabía es que había perdido todo, unas noches atrás, sus padres habían muerto y ella estaba sola. Las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos sin que se percatara, y el dolor de esa niña llego hasta la reina.

—¿Quieres olvidar?

Sakura asintió.

—Quiero que mamá y papá vuelvan.

Tsunade sonrió con tristeza. Tomó a la niña por los hombros y la abrazó. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse de prisa y sus manos emanaron una luz verde que cubrió a la niña. Sakura quedó dormida en ese instante.

Tsunade la tomó en sus brazos y caminó hasta el centro de la habitación, depositándola en el suelo. De su túnica sacó una vieja varita de madera oscura, un poco torcida y comenzó a dibujar florituras en el aire que luego se marcaban en el suelo de color rojo. Palabras en un dialecto olvidado que no muchas personas serían capaces de leer, incluso entre su gente.

— _Signacula memoriae_ —repetía una y otra vez en vos baja.

Los sellos se grabaron alrededor de Sakura y cuando formaron un círculo completo alrededor de la niña, brillaron una última vez junto con el cuerpo menudo de ella y desaparecieron.

La niña quedo tendida, como si nada hubiera pasado, y al cabo de unos minutos entraron Shizune, junto a un joven hechicero de larga cabellera rubia.

—Señora —saludó con una leve inclinación.

Los tres magos formaron un triángulo alrededor de la niña. Inoichi estaba justo detrás de la cabeza de ella y colocó una de sus manos en la frente.

—Debes encontrar el recuerdo inicial, los encuentros con cada persona.

—¿Incluso nosotros? —preguntó atónito.

—Excepto el mío.

Inoichi asintió. Cerró sus ojos y forzó su mente a entrar en la de Sakura. Encontró el recuerdo más reciente, tres niños de mirada curiosa.

— _Patet quod_ —susurraron los tres. La imagen a sus ojos se fue perdiendo—. _Patet qoud_ —volvieron a susurrar.

No estaban borrando solo los recuerdos de la mente de la niña, sino de todas las personas que la habían conocido. Una labor que los llevaría a navegar hasta la parte más recóndita del subconsciente, el mismísimo nacimiento de ella. Era algo que iba en contra de las leyes naturales y por lo tanto una labor mucho más extenuante que la magia clásica.

Tres días fue lo que tomó borrar de la memoria de todos a la joven princesa. Encerrados en la habitación de la torre, ninguno de los magos se movió de su sitio hasta que él sol comenzaba a despuntar al tercer día. Abrieron sus ojos lentamente y contemplaron en silencio a la durmiente niña.

—Despertará en unos minutos —dijo Inoichi—. ¿Era realmente necesario?

—Lo es, si queremos protegerla. Pronto muchos la buscaran, no estará a salvo en la superficie. Vamos, la asamblea comenzara en unas horas.

Los hechiceros se marcharon, luego de dejar a la niña en la cama y Gaara volvió a entrar, ocupando su puesto de vigilante.

Una par de horas después sus ojos verdes volvieron a abrirse. Se levantó lentamente, mirando a su alrededor. Gaara saltó de la silla y se acercó hasta la cama con curiosidad. Sentía que había algo que olvidaba de ella, la miró fijamente con sus misteriosos ojos hasta que ella se revolvió incomoda.

—Me llamó Gaara —dijo—. ¿Tú quién eres?

Sakura separó sus labios para responder y un par de segundos después los volvió a cerrar. Frunció su entrecejo y apretó la tela de su falda con fuerza.

—No… lo sé —balbuceo.

—¿Pero eres como yo?

—¿Qué eres tú?

—Un mago —Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, rebusco en su memoria, pero no recordaba nada más todo parecía un sueño confuso y lejano.

—No lo creo.

—Debes de serlo —dijo el chico con convicción—ven conmigo.

Gaara tomó la mano de la niña y juntos corrieron por una serie de pasillos. Entraron por uno angosto, donde era imposible que un adulto traspasara, y llegaron a la parte superior de un gran salón.

Había una mesa rectangular donde se sentaban tres personas. Una mujer rubia, Tsunade le había indicado Gaara, en la silla de alto respaldo al centro. A su derecha un joven hombre ataviado en una armadura y una capa verde esmeralda colgaba de sus hombros, era Dan Kato, el general del ejército de Yami, quien muchas veces también ejercía de representante de la reina. Un hombre alto de cabello largo y azul claro. A la izquierda de la reina se encontraba la mayor persona de los tres, un hombre pelinegro, con la mayor parte de su cuerpo vendado.

En torno a la mesa se distribuían un sinfín de asientos formando un semicírculo y cada uno más alto que el anterior para poder todos tener un vistazo a la mesa principal.

—Lo que nos pides no es lógico —dijo un mago de él público, quien se había colocado de pie y hablaba firmemente—. No debemos escondernos, son ellos quien debe respetarnos.

Los murmullos se extendieron por el anfiteatro, a vivando los ánimos de muchos.

—Debes recordar que nuestro número es inferior al de ellos y nuestros poderes son finitos —expuso Dan—. En cualquier caso, muchos de los miembros de nuestro reino son originarios de estos países y no podemos estar seguros de su lealtad.

—Es lógico pensar que estará con nosotros —el hombre cubierto de vendajes, a quien Gaara había llamado Danzo, se levantó—. Le hemos proporcionado los conocimientos milenarios de nuestro reino, nos deben su poder.

Un murmullo más fuerte se extendió por las tribunas. Molesta, la reina se puso de pie y las voces se callaron. Le lanzó una fulminante mirada a su secretario y este apretó sus labios molesto, obligado a callar.

—Cada gota de sangre mágica es valiosa —habló rotundamente—. No permitiré que se derrame deliberadamente. Esta no es nuestra batalla, y nuestros poderes no nos han sido entregados para subyugar a los más débiles. No debemos caer en las provocaciones de personas que nos temen y por lo tanto no desean nada más que aniquilarnos. Seamos inteligentes, señores. Preparémonos porque el día de nuestra real lucha está cada vez más cerca. El reino de Agartha fue construido para este propósito, honremos a nuestros ancestros y a nuestra raza. Desde este momento cada mago y bruja deberá reubicarse en las ciudades subterráneas, el reino de Yami no será responsable de aquellos que no acaten esta orden.

La reina se retiró con grandes pasos y la asamblea se dio por terminada. Había mucho descontento por un lado y temor por otro.

—¿Ciudades subterráneas? — pregunto Sakura, girándose hacia el pelirrojo.

El niño asintió y le sonrió.

—Forman el reino oculto de Agartha. La cuna de todos los magos.

 **-Continuara-**


	4. 3: Doce años despues

**3**

 **12 Años después**

* * *

Los colores azules comenzaban a reinar y el sol brillaba con energía renovada, levantándose perezosamente en el horizonte. Un espectáculo que aun por su cotidianidad no dejaba de ser hermoso. Un joven pelinegro lo observaba abstraído, desde la torre alta donde se encontraba.

Fue testigo de cómo el castillo volvía a la vida. Desde las cocineras que comenzaban a caminar de un lado a otro cargando cestas de pan y leche, los guardias cambiando de turno y más allá de la muralla que rodeaba al castillo, estaban los mercaderes que montaban sus tiendas. La ciudad poco a poco volvía a llenarse de vida.

Llevo su vista más allá de las murallas, donde estaban las tierras libres, donde los arboles crecían salvajemente. La gran cordillera, que servía para dividir el reino de Ignis de otros, y a la vez como una muralla natural, solo parecía un montículo de pequeñas elevaciones. Un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadía siempre que miraba ese lugar, por alguna razón había olvidado que lo hacía especial, pero sentía un vacío que no lograba identificar.

Él nunca había estado en esa zona, a pesar de haber explorado casi la totalidad del reino. Pero, la mayor parte de habitantes lo tenía prohibido por su propia seguridad.

Eran tierras salvajes, donde cualquier criatura podía estar y algunos decían que incluso había magos. Nadie las gobernaba, porque toda la familia real había sido asesinada, al igual que la mayor parte de guerreros y ciudadanos. Se decía que quien pisara esa tierra, quedaría maldito, su ruina sería inminente así como había pasado con el reino que alguna vez floreció en ese lugar. Él no creía en muchas de las leyendas que se contaban sobre ese reino, lo cierto es que era un reino caído y por lo tanto, no había nada que hacer cerca de esa zona.

Soltó un suspiró y giró sobre sus talones, dándole la espalda a la ventana y olvidando, una vez más, el sentimiento que se alojaba en su pecho.

La habitación en la que estaba seguía sumida en la absoluta oscuridad, y la tranquilidad solo era interrumpida por la acompasada respiración de su acompañante.

Sus ojos oscuros la buscaron en medio del revoltijo de sabanas y almohadones, y solo logró descubrir el cabello rojo esparcido por todos lados.

Él chico, Sasuke Uchiha, abrió las cortinas de par en par y sonrió sabiendo que en unos minuto el cuarto se inundaría de luz y a su acompañante le disgustaba despertarse muy temprano.

Salió de la habitación, mezclándose entre las sombras, esquivando los puntos donde sabía que estaban los guardias y llegó hasta la parte trasera del castillo donde se encontraban las cocinas encontrándose con una joven, hija de la panadera.

—Buenos días, señorita —saludó cordialmente, regalándole un leve inclinación.

La chica lo miró perpleja, sonrojándose.

—Se-señor Uchiha —saludó con una reverencia más exagerada—. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

—En no decirme señor.

Le sonrió con galantería y alargó una de sus manos tomando un bollo de pan de la cesta que ella preparaba. La chica enmudeció y comprobó de primera mano muchas de las cosas que murmuraban del joven Uchiha. Como que sus ojos eran tan oscuros que parecían dos gemas atrayentes, que poseía una sonrisa que robaba el aliento y su voz profunda paralizaba el cuerpo. Sasuke Uchiha era un tema habitual del cotilleo femenino, muchas presumían de haber recibido sus cumplidos pero, no se le había visto cortejar a ninguna chica en publicó.

El grito de una mujer regordeta rompió el hechizo en la joven, Sasuke se separó, enderezándose todo lo alto que era y observó entrar a la panadera a la cocina.

—Joven Uchiha, el príncipe Naruto lo espera en la siguiente habitación.

Sasuke agradeció la información y se despidió de ambas mujeres, regalándole un guiño disimulado a la chica que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

—¿Y qué haces ahí parada, Kaede? Apresúrate niña, sírveles el desayuno.

Sasuke entró a la siguiente instancia donde las mesas estaban llenas de harinas y masas para preparar panes, excepto por una donde Naruto se encontraba sentado con una jarra de jugo y escogiendo los bocadillos que pensaba engullirse esa mañana. Naruto tenía la costumbre de pasar bastante tiempo en las cocinas, generalmente dedicándose a convencer a las cocineras de preparar sus platillos favoritos y todas ellas siempre tenían una mesa preparada para cuando él entrará.

—Buenos días, príncipe —dijo Sasuke al sentarse junto a su amigo, sin disimular un ligero toque burlón en su voz.

Naruto frunció el entrecejo al verlo.

—No me llames así —masculló entre dientes—. Llegas temprano.

—Tengo entendido que esa ha sido la orden de tu padre.

Kaede se acercó en silencio hasta ellos, con sus mejillas aun rojas y sus manos temblando, sirvió una jarra de jugo a Sasuke y un plato de desayuno similar al del príncipe.

Naruto rodó sus ojos azules, percatándose de las torpezas de la chica y las miradas furtivas que le lanzaba a su amigo.

—¿No te basta con meterte en la habitación de mi prima? —farfulló molesto, bajando su voz para que solo el chico lo escuchara—. Sé que pasaste la noche en el castillo. No intentes negarlo —agregó al ver a Sasuke intentar replicar. El moreno soltó un suspiró, concentrándose en su desayuno, intentando ignorar los reclamos del rubio.

—Ella no es una chica que puedas encontrar en cualquier taberna.

—No se comporta como una.

—¡Ni siquiera te molestas en negarlo! —exclamó horrorizado. Sasuke dio un mordisco de mala gana a su pan, escuchando cansado las quejas de su amigo —. ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasará si alguien se entera?

—Si es lo que te preocupa, no es conmigo con quien tienes que hablar, sino con ella —dijo Sasuke—. Es ella quien no hace un esfuerzo en disimular.

—Porque piensa que tú la desposaras.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos de par en par, atragantándose con su jugo. Naruto cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, su semblante aún más molesto.

—¿Lo harás?

—Por supuesto que no. Sabes que no es mi deseo desposar a nadie.

—¿Aunque gobernarías alguna provincia?

—La política es lo tuyo. Yo soy un guerrero.

—Es tu deber como caballero —alegó. Sasuke se giró hacia su viejo amigo, un poco más serio que antes.

—Lo aceptaría si fuera mi deber, pero ambos sabemos que no soy el primero con quien comparte cama.

Naruto suspiró derrotado, mirando su plato de comida a medio acabar con desgana.

—A este paso, sus aventuras se extenderán por todo el continente.

—No nos conviene que eso suceda. Tendremos que soportarla aquí toda nuestra vida.

Naruto miró a Sasuke de reojo, para saber si eso había sido una clase de muy mala broma. Sin embargo, el moreno estaba completamente serio.

—Eres un maldito desgraciado.

—¡Al fin los encuentro! —Sasuke y Naruto se giraron sorprendidos.

A grandes zancadas, cruzaba un caballero la cocina. Su cabello azabache era corto, despuntando hacia todos lados y en su rostro esbozaba una gran sonrisa casi perenne. Vestía pantalones de práctica de combate, y una sencilla y holgada camiseta marrón. Su nombre era Obito del clan Uchiha.

—Príncipe —saludó con una pequeña reverencia al rubio —. Pequeño primo. El rey Minato los espera a ambos en su despacho. Espero que no sea ninguna nueva travesura.

—Por supuesto que no. —Saltó Naruto de su asiento. Sonriendo de igual manera que el mayor Uchiha—. Gracias, Obito.

Salió deprisa de las cocinas, con Sasuke pisándole los talones. A esa hora, el castillo estaba atestado de personas. Todos sumidos en sus propias tareas.

Se presentaron ante el secretario general. Un hombre de corto cabello castaño y pocas expresiones faciales, quien siempre inspiraba a Naruto cierto temor. Su familia no era de la ciudad principal de Ignis, sino de una de las provincias que colindaban al sur. No obstante, se había mudado al castillo a muy corta edad, desde que había sido designado al futuro cargo de secretario y había recibido una educación conjunta con muchos otros guerreros.

Dejó esperando a los jóvenes caballeros, mientras anunciaba la llegada al rey.

—¿Crees que se una misión? —preguntó emocionado el rubio.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez se deba a las justas que se llevaran a cabo dentro de unas semanas.

El secretario general salió, indicándoles entrar.

—Gracias, Yamato —dijo el príncipe al pasar, Sasuke hizo un corto movimiento de cabeza.

El despachó del rey era una estancia circular. Llena de estantes que estaban hasta rebosar de papiros viejos, amontonados contra las paredes. El rey se encontraba al fondo de la gran mesa, que sostenía otra pila de documentos y que en ocasiones fungía como consejo de guerra. El reinado de Minato, no se caracterizaba por conflictos bélicos. Había conducido la nación bajo tratados y negociaciones, pero cuando el momento de la lucha llegaba, era devastador. No tenían conflictos muy frecuentes con otros reinos, excepto por Votris, sus enemigos jurados.

Minato sonrió al verlos. Era muy parecido a Naruto, con sus ojos azules y cabello rubio. Sin embargo, su rostro reflejaba una bondad infinita y gran paciencia. Una sonrisa relajada se dibuja en sus labios con bastante frecuencia y debido a su dulce personalidad, era muy amado por los habitantes de Ignis.

—Padre —saludó Naruto.

Sasuke saludó al rey como el protocolo lo exigía y permaneció firme junto a su amigo.

—Hay algunas cosas que os quiero anunciar —dijo el rey—. En primer lugar a ti, Sasuke. —El pelinegro se tensó, pero la sonrisa de Minato seguía siendo gentil hacia él—. Hemos recibido una carta de tu hermano. Su entrenamiento ha acabado y retomara de inmediato su lugar en Ignis. Asumo que en un máximo de dos días, deberá estar aquí. Sin embargo, temó que tendré que posponer su encuentro con una tarea para ti, aunque entenderé si prefieres quedarte.

Sasuke inclinó su cabeza, presó de diferentes emociones por la noticia. Se alegraba del regreso de su hermano, pero su padre no le había mencionado nada al respecto y no estaba seguro de que actitud debería tomar. Su hermano mayor era alguien a quien no miraba hace más de diez años, podría ser un completo desconocido y temía por eso.

No, aun no estaba preparado para verlo.

—Antes que nada estoy al servicio de la nación. He esperado muchos años, podre hacerlo un poco más.

—Tu respuesta me complace. Ahora bien —agregó mirando a su hijo—. Os he llamado a los dos, para que acompañen a Kakashi a una sencilla misión y obtenga un poco de experiencia supervisada en estos asuntos. —Le extendió un pergamino sellado a Naruto—. Se lo darán a él y ustedes se regirán por sus órdenes. Un poblado del norte ha denunciado una serie de saqueos, y han pedido nuestra intervención. No deseo que se involucren con nadie, solo investiguen si es que se trata de bandidos o algo más. Cerca, más al norte, está el reino caído y según los informantes, la guarida de un grupo de troll. No busquen ningún enfrentamiento —advirtió rotundamente.

Los chicos asintieron y con un ademán el rey los despacho.

Naruto y Sasuke avanzaron sin palabra alguna, hasta que finalmente el rubio sonrió.

—Cacería de troll—murmuró—apuesto que matare más que tú.

—En tus sueños —dijo Sasuke, sonriendo a la vez.

 **—1—**

Cerró sus ojos verdes, mientras sentía como el cálido viento –que se filtraba entre los túneles- removía sus largos cabellos rosados.

La imagen de un castillo ancestral llegó hasta su mente. Hecho de piedra gris y erguido sobre lo alto de una colina verde. De él, bajaban torrentes de agua que se unían en un lago extenso y profundo, que la imposibilitaba a acercarse al castillo y del otro lado podía observar los atisbos de la ciudad que custodiaba. Intento indagar un poco más en la visión, y sin querer apretó sus puños y presionó sus labios hasta que se colorearon de blanco.

Sentía su lengua cosquillar con el nombre de ese lugar, pero no le era revelada esa información aun.

—Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?

La chica de cabellos rosas abrió sus ojos de par en par, sobresaltada, y la imagen del castillo se borró.

Giró su rostro a un lado, encontrándose con un caballero alto, de porte regio y cabello oscuro largo. Se sentía ofuscada, porque sabía que estaba cerca de descubrir lo que deseaba, y no fue capaz de disimularlo frente a ese chico que la conocía tan bien.

—Lo siento —dijo—. No debí interrumpir.

—Está todo bien, Itachi —cortó amablemente ella. Soltó un suspiro y luego le sonrió, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas—. Solo ha sido una visión. Volverá después. En este momento es mejor que me mantenga en el presente.

Su sonrisa vaciló y bajó su mirada con pesar.

Itachi la tomó del mentón, con su mano libre, y delicadamente la obligó a verlo.

Él era mucho más alto que ella, que apenas lograba llegarle al pecho, y sus ojos negros eran cálidos, la hacían sentir segura. Le sonrió con ternura y suavemente le acarició el rostro.

—¿Acaso esta es la despedida definitiva? —preguntó Itachi. Sakura negó y en sus ojos se acumularon las lágrimas que llevaba reteniendo por semanas.

—No… sé que qué volveré a ver, puedo sentirlo. Pero eso no lo hace menos doloroso, ya que no sé cuándo será y la incertidumbre me mata.

—Siéntete como el resto de los mortales que no poseemos tu don —respondió Itachi, con una ligera sonrisa.

Sakura no pudo evitar reír también y la melancolía entre ellos se disipó un poco.

Repentinamente, se lanzó hacía el caballero, sintiendo contra su rostro el frio metal de la armadura.

—No sé cómo pueden soportarlo —dramatizó—. Es una tortura. — Se separó de él, para apreciarlo mejor y sus ojos se oscurecieron bajó la sombra de la tristeza—. Te veo vestido así, y ya te siento lejos. Como si fueras otra persona.

El chico había dejado atrás las largas túnicas que acostumbraban a usar en las ciudades subterráneas, cambiándolas por una negra y reluciente armadura con una cota de malla del mismo color. En el gorjal, cerca del corazón estaba gravada la figura de una llama y sujeta a sus hombros, una capa negra ondeaba con el escaso viento.

—No me puedes pedir que sea el mismo siempre, ya que eso es imposible. Pero te puedo prometer que siempre te querré de la misma manera, o incluso más.

—¡Oh, Itachi! ¿Qué haré sin mi noble caballero a mi lado?

—Seguramente buscar otro. Candidatos sobrarán.

—Pero nadie es como tú. —Le dio un juguetón golpe y giró sobre sus talones, dejando a su espalda el camino serpenteante que descendía hasta las calientes fosas donde se encontraban las fraguas escondidas.

Caminó hasta el túnel más cercano, seguida por Itachi, e eliminando el caminó se encontraban distribuidas las antorchas perennes, que iluminaban e irradiaban todos con una luz cálida y dorada, como el sol del atardecer.

—¿Ni siquiera Gaara? —pregunto Itachi con jocosidad.

Sakura se detuvo, mirando al moreno sobre su hombro.

—Él es incluso mejor. —Al ver la fingida mueca de dolor, soltó una risa cantarina que rápidamente se desvaneció—. Pero tampoco es un consuelo, solo lo tendré un poco más que a ti.

Itachi atrapó la muñeca de la chica, jalándola hacía él y atrapando su cintura con su brazo libre. Y antes de que Sakura lograra recomponerse de la sorpresa inicial, sintió los labios de él chocar contra los suyos. Su cara enrojeció hasta la raíz de su cabello y abrió sus ojos de par en par, al tiempo que el aire se escapada de sus pulmones. No obstante, el asombro duró poco y pronto estuvo acariciando con sus labios los de él chico, acobijados por la privacidad del túnel.

—No pienses en esto, hasta que nos reencontremos —dijo Itachi al separarse, dejándola sin palabras.

Está vez, tomó él la delantera en el camino y Sakura lo siguió perpleja. La corta caminata sirvió para recobrar la compostura y cuando lo alcanzó, a la salida del túnel, él sonrojo había desaparecido de su pálido rostro.

Aún quedaba un tramo de camino. Debían bajar la pequeña pendiente de la colina, y justo en el valle se alzaban las caballerizas, donde una pequeña comitiva los esperaba.

—Sakura —llamó Itachi sin dejar de avanzar. Estaba completamente serio, lo que sorprendió a Sakura acostumbrada a su sonrisa fácil—. Tu visión…

—¿Quieres saber que fue?

Él negó.

—Si me incumbiera, ya me lo habrías dicho. Es solo que… parece doloroso.

—Todas lo son —respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros —. Pero esta, en especial, me hace sentir triste.

—Una razón más para que no me gusten —murmuró con una mueca elocuente. Sakura río.

—Es un precio justo por el conocimiento.

—A veces me da miedo pensar en lo que eres capaz de hacer, por ese conocimiento.

Sakura levantó ambas cejas, pero no dijo nada, dejando a la imaginación esa respuesta que ni ella misma se atrevía a responder.

Llegaron hasta los establos, cuatro caballos ya se encontraban listos sin ningún distintivo en ellos. Un semental negro y tres pardos, solo armados con las monturas y aljabas a cada lado, con pocas provisiones.

—¿Dónde estabas? —dijo la mayor de todos en cuanto llegaron.

Era la reina Tsunade, su aspecto en esos años solo había cambiado para volverse más severo. Seguía conservando la mayor parte de sus rasgos juveniles, pero el cabello rubio recogido en un rígido moño alto, le otorgaba los años que el resto de su cuerpo escondía. Vestía una larga túnica verde, con un escote demasiado escandaloso para alguien de su posición, que hacia resaltar su prominente busto. No vestía coronas, ni joyas. El rombo sobre su frente era el símbolo distintivo de su poder y por consiguiente de su posición como la reina y hechicera más fuerte.

Sakura abrió la boca para habla, sin embargo la reina la cayó con un movimiento de su mano.

—No me interesa, están retrasados. —Con sus manos en jarra, paso su vista por los presentes.

Junto a ella estaba Shizune, su mano derecha. A diferencia de Tsunade, los años transcurridos eran claros en ella. Ya no era más la chiquilla que había ido al auxilio de los difuntos reyes del reino de las flores. Los rastros de niña que conservaba en ese entonces, habían desaparecido por completo. Su cabello negro y corto, caía despreocupado sobre sus hombros y su rostro mostraba una actitud tranquila que contrastaba con la reina. Llevaba un sencillo vestido gris y una capa amarrada al cuello, al igual que Sakura.

Luego estaba Gaara. El chico no había cambiado mucho en esos años. Era muy alto, eso sí, casi tanto como Itachi a pesar de la diferencia de edades. Sus ojos aguamarina eran hipnóticos y a la vez un misterio, y su piel mucho más pálida que antes, debido a los años oculto del sol, resaltaba contra su cabello rojo.

—Recuerden —dijo la reina—, que en la superficie deberán limitar el uso de sus poderes. Nadie puede saber lo que son realmente, por el bien del reino y de vuestra misión.

Todos asintieron.

—Estaré informando de cualquier novedad en cuanto llegue a Caeli —informó Gaara.

—Shizune los guiará a través del paso de Kono. En la primera bifurcación, Itachi deberá separarse. Saldrás del túnel y podrás ver la ciudad de Ignis al sur. Si no tienes distracciones, esta misma noche llegarás. Los demás, deberán seguir el camino principal. Al salir se encontraran con Pakura, ella les entregara un cofre y escoltara a Gaara hasta la ciudad de Suna. Ustedes dos —agregó, dándoles una breve mirada a las chicas—. Sigan de inmediato hasta las ciudades blancas del norte, eviten la espesura del bosque, donde se encuentran Kappas y otras criaturas peores.

Los cuatro asintieron, conociendo de memoria los detalles de sus diferentes misiones y después de una reverencia, montaron cada uno a sus caballos. Los espolearon, y uno tras otro salieron detrás de la morena.

Rodearon la ciudad subterránea de Shambala. No había una muralla visible que delimitará el lugar, pero estaba recubierta de un poder mágico que impedía la entrada de algunas criaturas y desintegraba cualquier formación rocosa que cayera sobre ellos. Era como un domo que acogía a los ciudadanos mágicos.

Al salir, el frio de las tabernas los sorprendió, acostumbrados a la calidez que el fuego mágico emitía, y apresuraron el paso por la pequeña explanada desértica. Luego entraron por un camino oculto entre el mar de estalagmitas y estalactitas, sin perder el ritmo. Un paso en paso en falso los precipitaría a esas formaciones geológicas donde aguardaban miles de criaturas observándolos. A pesar de la velocidad, podían escuchar el murmulló de centenares de lenguas distintas.

Los túneles mágicos eran la mejor forma de llegar a cualquier parte del continente de forma rápida, solo podían ser utilizados por magos ya que se necesitaba de un hechizo especial para abrir los portales, pero tomar un camino en falso –o incluso dudar del rumbo- podía hacer que una persona se perdiera por años.

No pararon hasta un par de horas después. El camino se abría en una cueva circular con tres opciones más para seguir. Uno de los túneles estaba colapsado por rocas, y cerca de esta entrada, escurrilla un hilo de agua fría que alimentaba un pequeño estanque. Dejaron a los caballos descansar y refrescarse, mientras ellos hacían lo mismo, e inconscientemente alargaban el momento de despedirse.

Con un suspiro, Itachi se levantó, anunció su retiro y se inclinó en una formal reverencia ante sus amigos y compañeros. Montó sobre su caballo y antes de marcharse, sus ojos oscuros se cruzaron con los de Sakura y la muda promesa del volverse a ver algún día, ya sea en la superficie, ya sea como magos.

Pocos minutos después los tres hechiceros lo imitaron. Era una largo jornada hasta el templo tripartita, interno en el reino de Caeli y en cuyo lugar cruzaban caminos para tres reinos más. El ultimo tramó constaba de una empina cuesta, cada vez más difícil de subir para los equinos. Sin embargo, el corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir con más velocidad, ansiosa. No había estado antes en la superficie, exceptuando los niveles más bajos del castillo de Yami, no sabía cómo era la superficie y había leído tanto sobre ello que deseaba comprobar que tan cierto eran las grandezas de las montañas y las extensiones interminables de mar. Se inclinó sobre su caballo, ganado más velocidad.

Al frente, Shizune alzó su varita mágica. Un haz de luz azul chocó contra la piedra y lentamente una grieta se fue abriendo paso. La luz comenzó a entrar en la oscura caverna y los tres caballos salieron disparados hacia el exterior.

Sakura cerró sus ojos con fuerza, heridos por la primera caricia del sol. Sus pulmones se llenaron de un aire completamente diferente al de Shambala y hasta sus oídos llegaron el sonido de diferentes cantos de aves.

Sonrió.

Por fin estaba en el exterior.

* * *

 **-Continuara-**

Espero que disfrutaran este capítulo. nuestros queridos protagonistas han crecido y muchas cosas han cambiado en el mundo de la superficie desde la declaración de guerra contra los magos. Algunos cambios se han extendido tanto que han alcanzado los habitantes de Ignis inderectamente. Pero poco a poco los iremos descubriendo, aun queda mucho por describir de este universo y espero realmente que les guste.

Gracias a todos los que han estado apoyando con palabras, favoritos o alertas. Aunque saber que es lo que opinan es mi opción favorita.

Cuídense mucho. Nos estamos leyendo.

 **¿Review?**


	5. 4: El principe, el guerrero, la guardian

**4**

 **El príncipe, el guerrero y la guardiana**

* * *

El sol del atardecer beso la piel de Sakura, con su luz dorada iluminó los arboles de gruesos troncos que crecían esparcidos en aquel viejo bosque. El suelo estaba cubierto de hojas secas y quebradizas, y la luz se colaba entre las ramas que cada vez perdían más hojas.

A los ojos de Sakura, el lugar estaba lleno de magia. Su hermosura era hipnotizante y retuvo su aliento mientras contemplaba los paisajes que solo habían llegado a ella por visiones.

—Sakura —la llamó Gaara, sacándola de su ensueño.

Siguió al chico pelirrojo, que parecía relajado en aquel ambiente. Sabía que Gaara había llegado incluso antes que ella al reino de Agartha, ninguno de los dos había salido antes ya que era completamente prohibido, mientras su educación mágica no estuviera completa. La guerra había hecho más complicado el abandonar el reino subterráneo.

Anduvieron unos minutos en el bosque, hasta que los árboles se separaron formando un gran claro y en medio de este se alzaba un templo de tres plazas. Era de mármol blanco, sucio por el tiempo y, a simple vista, abandonado. De columnas lisas, apoyadas en grandes placas del mismo material. Frente a ellos, el camino se convertía en una escalera de granito, que subía hasta el primer nivel del templo. Su forma era, al parecer, rectangular y las columnas se distribuían en el interior hasta perderse en la oscura recamara.

—El templo tripartita —dijo Shizune—. Se encuentra en la intersección de dos caminos. De este a oeste, comunica desde el reino de Yami hasta el cabo de Helios, donde se encuentra el puerto hacia Cimeria. De norte a Sur, avanza desde la ciudad central de Caeli, Suna, hasta la frontera del reino caído.

Llegaron al inicio de las escaleras y los tres magos, desmontaron, dejando sus caballos libres para pastar y descansar.

—El primer nivel —continuo, mientras admiraba la fachada de aquel templo—. Era utilizado para ceremonias del pueblo en general, el segundo es reservado para hechiceros y el tercero para los seres aún más místicos.

—¿Iremos al segundo? —preguntó Sakura, tomando una de las teas que estaban colocadas en la entrada. Todas apagadas y cubiertas de polvo.

Shizune soltó una ligera risa y avanzó hacia la oscuridad del templo.

—Solo si quieres declararte enemiga del continente.

Un par de pasos después, la morena se giró hacia los más jóvenes, deteniendo su andar y encendiendo con su poder la tea que cargaba. Los dos chicos la imitaron y sus rostros se iluminaron con la flamante luz cálida.

—Recuerden que nadie puede vernos utilizar nuestro poder. Es muy diferente que sospechen de nuestro origen, a que realmente lo sepan. Especialmente tú, Gaara, que estarás bajo la mirada de todos.

El pelirrojo asintió secamente, y en silencio reanudaron su marcha.

No podían ver más allá de lo que las llamas alumbraban. El lugar estaba completamente abandonado, una gruesa capa de polvo cubría el suelo de mármol y un poco de vegetación comenzaba a crecer alrededor de las infinitas columnas que se extendía por donde miraran. Sin duda, era fácil perderse en ese laberinto blanco, pero los pasos de Shizune eran firmes.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a un salón circular. Un gran agujero se abría sobre sus cabezas hasta los pisos superiores, sin embargo, las escaleras estaban destruidas después de la mitad, incomunicándolos. Los dos chicos más jóvenes se sobre cogieron al ver eso.

El eco de unos pasos captó la atención de todos, un poco después una débil llama naranja apareció en la oscuridad iluminando una joven guerrera. No vestía ninguna armadura, pero si una espada que sobresalía en su cintura en la parte superior y se ocultaba luego en la capa café. Se detuvo al estar frente a ellos, y los hechiceros observaron su rostro serio de profundos ojos castaños, y su cabello verde atado en un apretado moño.

La chica hizo una reverencia frente a Gaara, en cuanto llego y luego se enderezó. Una pequeña ventisca se formó a sus pies de manera esporádica, y Shizune respondió con el mismo gesto.

—Es una manera sutil de identificarnos entre nosotros —explicó Shizune—, cuando nos encontramos en la superficie.

—¿Tu eres Pakura? —preguntó Gaara.

—Así es, mi señor. Seré yo quien lo escolte hasta su carruaje.

—¿Ellos también son…?

—No —respondió rápidamente—. Su hermano ha pedido que sea de esta forma y eso es muy beneficioso para todos.

Pakura buscó entre los pliegues de su capa y extrajo una caja de madera, no más grande que la palma de la mano. Era de elaboración complicada, rematada sus esquinas con oro brillante y toda su superficie tallada con palabras de un idioma olvidado, de curvas elegantes y trazos largos. Se la tendió a Shizune y la morena la guardó, con cuidado, en su bolso.

—Estará a salvo —aseguró.

—Será mejor que nos marchemos, mi señor. Seria sospechoso entretenernos demasiado.

Pakura le señalo el camino a seguir a Gaara, y esperó pacientemente que el joven se despidiera. Solo se habían alejado lo suficiente de Sakura y Shizune, cuando Gaara la obligó a detenerse. El rostro de la guerrera no mostro ninguna señal de sorpresa, más bien parecía que estaba esperando ese momento.

—¿A quién le eres fiel? —preguntó directamente Gaara, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Puedo cambiar mi residencia, —respondió—puedo olvidar donde nací. Pero, no soy capaz de cambiar mi naturaleza y esa es ser una bruja.

—¿Saben lo que eres?

—Solo la familia real. Su padre —agregó después de unos segundos, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—, era una persona muy peculiar. A pesar de declararse a favor de la eliminación de la magia, no estoy muy segura de que fuera su intención. Y tampoco conozco las intenciones de su hermano al pedir su retorno, pero estoy segura que van más allá de tener su presencia en el funeral y restituirlo como nuestro príncipe.

—Entiendo —dijo Gaara, y reanudó el camino—. En ese caso, tenemos mucho por hacer.

La oscuridad ocultaba su semblante contrariado e instintivamente llevó una de sus manos hasta el costado, donde guardaba su varita, sintiéndose de inmediato más seguro.

 **-1-**

Cuando Itachi finalmente emergió de las entrañas de la tierra, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y una franja oscura se dibujaba contra las montañas orientales. Cabalgó un par de minutos antes de llegar al punto más alto de la colina. Frente a él los árboles se extendían cada vez más escasos, hasta la falda de la montaña, y luego se ensanchaba una larga planicie despejada, llena de cultivos y pequeñas casas. La silueta de Ignis se recortaba al fondo. Las torres del castillo eran apenas visibles desde donde estaba, pero Itachi recordó aquel lugar de su infancia y sonrió.

Desmontó de su caballo y le permitió pastar un momento. Aún faltaban varias horas de camino, así que decidió acampar en ese mismo lugar donde se encontraba. Disfrutar de un momento de soledad en el mundo exterior, ya que sabía que no tendría una oportunidad así muy pronto.

Miró con disimulo a su alrededor y luego saco, de su cinto, su varita. Era larga y torcida, de madera tan oscura como sus ojos y un elaborado mango de acero donde estaba grabada la llama de Ignis. Con una floritura de su muñeca, convirtió su capa oscura en una improvisada tienda. Entró, hasta cuando las estrellas cubrieron por completo el firmamento, y no fue capaz de observar el pequeño hombrecillo de grandes ojos grises, que se ocultaba entre las rocas, salir corriendo hacia el bosque, sonriendo con sus puntiagudos dientes y penetrando directamente en un viejo árbol.

 **-2-**

Al llegar la noche, Sakura y Shizune no tuvieron más opción que detener su viaje. El bosque era frondoso y no permitía la entrada de los rayos de luna. Ellas fácilmente encendieron un fuego, sin necesidad de leña, la llama simplemente flotaba, suspendida a unos centímetros del suelo, emanado luz y calidez.

Las dos brujas se sentaron juntas, examinando un viejo pergamino que habían extendido frente a ellas.

—Nos encontramos aquí —dijo Shizune señalando el comienzo de una cordillera que se extendía a lo largo del reino del viento hasta Yami—. Al otro lado de las montañas está el reino caído y debemos evitarlo a toda costa. El rey de Cimeria tiene espías por todos lados. —El dedo de la morena recorrió el pergamino, siempre junto a la montaña hasta llegar a los límites de Yami.

—Lo mejor es por esta vía —siguió Shizune—. Caeli está llena de desiertos, cruzarlos conlleva riesgos que es mejor evitar, y mientras estemos cerca de Yami estaremos más seguras.

—¿No sería mejor llevarla a Shambala? Esta la protección de la ciudad y de la reina Tsunade, sin contar a todos los de nuestra clase.

Shizune negó, con su rostro ensombrecido.

—Recuerda que hay muchas criaturas mágicas bajo tierra, no solo magos. El poder _del Indirendi Chaos_ , será más fuerte. Puedes sentirlo, ¿No? —Sakura miró hacia el sitio donde guardaba Shizune la pequeña caja. No sabía exactamente lo que sentía, era una atracción casi gravitacional que mantenía sus poderes enfocados en ese punto. Asintió a Shizune—. En cualquier ciudad subterránea su poder será mayor. Atraerá magos y otras criaturas por igual. Su existencia es vetada, Sakura, solo sus guardianes lo conocemos.

—¿Y no será lo mismo en las ciudades blancas?

—La magia élfica es mucho más antigua que la nuestra y se han preparado para esta tarea durante muchos siglos.

Sakura se enderezó, cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho y frunciendo sus labios.

—Pareciera —comenzó con cierto resentimiento en su voz—. Que todo está sucediendo en nuestro tiempo. A veces me pregunto cómo era vivir sin tener que esconder lo que somos, cuando humanos, magos, driades, elfos... Cuando todos podían vivir sin ocultarse.

Shizune soltó una ligera risa, enrollando el pergamino.

—Las personas temen lo que no comprenden. Sepan o no de nuestra existencia, su temor está ahí, es parte de su naturaleza.

—Ya. Pero, al menos no tenían que esconder sus varitas.

—Duérmete —ordenó, negando con su cabeza divertida—. Yo haré la primera guardia.

Sakura se tumbó en el suelo, sobre su capa de viaje, mirando el cielo lleno de hojas de árboles y con la calidez de la llama alejando el frio de ella. Se movió intentando buscar una forma cómoda y por primera vez en ese día echo de menos su vieja habitación en Shambala.

El sueño la acobijó casi de inmediato, transportándola a su lejana infancia.

 _Sakura observo sus manos regordetas y pequeñas, ocultaba algo entre ellas y su sonrisa traviesa se escapaba de tanto en tanto. Alzó sus ojos y frente a ella había un niño, de profundos ojos negros, observándola con curiosidad._

 _—No te asustes —pidió Sakura._

 _El niño le sonrió y negó con su cabeza, alborotando aún más su oscuro cabello._

 _—_ _No lo haré._

 _Sakura abrió sus manos y el botón de flor blanca que ocultaba comenzó a florecer lentamente. Abriendo sus pétalos con pereza, hasta convertirse en una bella flor._

 _La pequeña planta comenzó a flotar y el niño soltó una exclamación de asombro. Saltó del suelo, donde ambos estaban sentados, y atrapó el tallo de la flor. Volvió a sentarse frente a la pequeña, y colocó la flor entre su cabello rosa._

 _El rostro de Sakura se tornó rojo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, mientras el niño, avergonzado, desviaba su miraba. Sakura lo vio abrir su boca para hablar, pero no había sido la voz infantil la que la había llamado._

 _—_ _Ven a mí._

 _Llamó una voz profunda y filosa._

 _Un fuerte viento azotó a Sakura, obligándola a cerrar sus ojos. Su cabello se movía violentamente y la blanca flor se perdió entre las ráfagas de viento._

 _Cuando volvió a separar sus párpados, ya no era una niña ni estaba en el prado con el niño de ojos negros. Sakura estaba sobre un risco, azotado por el mar negro, los árboles sin hojas se alzaban por millares y el suelo era rocoso y liso. Había un hombre frente a ella, alto y de porte regio, infundado en una negra capa que ocultaba la mayor parte su rostro._

 _Sakura sintió su estómago dar un giro sobre sí mismo y retrocedió un paso asustada._

 _—_ _¿Quién eres? —preguntó con más seguridad de la que realmente sentía._

 _—_ _Tú lo sabes —respondió con una sonrisa torcida._

 _Ella negó, retrocedió un paso asustada y trastabilló al golpear una filosa piedras._

 _—_ _No me temas ahora hechicera. Únete a mi..._

Sakura fue violentamente sacudida, lanzada fuera de visión. Se sentó de un salto, boqueando profundamente. Sin embargo, Shizune captó su atención y apresurada, llevo un dedo hasta sus labios, indicándole silencio.

El fuego flotante de Shizune había desaparecido y el frio de esa noche comenzaba a hacerse notar. Una rama se quebró de pronto, sobresaltando a la pelirosa, y luego llegaron una serie de voces como gruñidos. La sangre de las dos chicas se congeló y lograron ver, entre el follaje, las sombras colosales de las criaturas.

Los ojos de Sakura viajaron con velocidad hacia los caballos. Sin embargo, Shizune la retuvo en su escondite.

Tenía que pensar rápido.

Los caballos sin duda les darían velocidad, pero también las delataría, ya sea que los dejara o los tomaran. Sakura sentía como un sudor frio comenzaba a cubrirla. Retrocedió junto Shizune hasta unos matorrales y tomó su capa, cubriéndose nuevamente.

Shizune le tendió la pequeña caja que custodiaba y con gestos le señaló el camino contrario al que ellas iban.

La morena se levantó, y caminó sigilosamente hasta los caballos, los desató y colocó una de sus manos en la cabeza de cada uno. Una cálida luz azul surgió de sus manos y un segundo después, los caballos salieron galopando y relinchando; captando la atención de los trols.

Sakura corrió en la dirección indicada por Shizune. El ruido de los trol destruyendo todo a su paso, amortiguaba los sonidos de su huida. Miró sobre su hombro, Shizune iba unos metros detrás de ella. Las ramas arañaban sus rostros y atoraban en los pliegues de sus capas, que más de una vez tuvieron que halar, rasgándolos.

El camino se tornó en una pendiente inclinada, cada vez con menos árboles y más rocas, terminando en una explanada desértica. Sin embargo, Sakura no podía controlar la velocidad con la que corría, tropezando en las rocas.

Dejó soltar un gemido de dolor y la caja de madera negra, voló de sus manos varios metros por delante. Se levantó lentamente, sintiendo el escozor en sus manos y rodillas. El estruendo de los trolls era cada vez más lejano, pero una risa traviesa la hizo saltar, tomando su varita en ristre.

Miró hacia todos lados, pero no encontró a nadie.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Shizune dándole alcance.

—Sí, solo me he tropezado.

Otra vez un risa y esta vez ambas brujas alzaron sus varitas.

Les costó poder identificar al ser que corría entre las rocas, ya que eran muy pequeño, apenas un palmo del piso; su piel era del color de la tierra y sus ropas grises y café se disfrazaban con las rocas. Sin embargo, fue la caja de madera que sostenía sobre su cabeza, lo que lo delató.

— _¡El indirendi Chaos!_ —exclamó la morena.

Las dos chicas corrieron detrás de la criatura. Sin embargo, las rocas no suponían para el duende mayor resistencia, atravesándolas y adelantando considerablemente a las hechiceras.

Un rayo de luz verde brotó de la varita de Sakura, impactando detrás del duende. Luego otro y después uno más. Ninguno lograba impactar al duende. Hasta que finalmente uno lo golpeo en la espalda.

El duende quedo suspendido en el aire, paralizado, y sus ojos grandes y negros observaban a Sakura con enojo, mientras ella recuperaba la caja.

—Te quedarás así hasta que estemos lo suficientemente lejos para que no puedas molestarnos —dijo Sakura con tono burlón.

El rostro anciano del duende seguía petrificado, pero sus ojos fulminaban a la pelirosa.

Sakura guardó la caja entre los pliegues de su capa, acercándose a Shizune.

—Nos hemos alejado demasiado en la dirección contraria —dijo la morena con preocupación—. Lo mejor es regresar a los bosques.

—Si lo hacemos, estaremos dirigiendo la directamente a la manada de trolls.

—No tenemos opción, es el único camino.

—Pero si atravesamos el reino caído, acortaremos mucho camino.

—No podemos.

—Shizune —renegó Sakura —. Solo es un pequeño terreno del reino que debemos recorrer. Estaremos en Yami al anochecer.

—No, Sakura. Es demasiado peligroso.

—Apenas hemos estado aquí una noche y ya nos hemos topado con una manada de trolls y un duende que seguramente tiene sus compañeros cerca de acá. ¿Qué más podemos encontrar?

—Hay cosas mucho peores que eso. —La morena giró sobre sus talones y reemprendió el camino hacia la ladera de la montaña, mientras los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a iluminar el cielo.

 **-3-**

Gaara quedó maravillado con la primera vista de la ciudad de Suna. Habían dejado el bosque pocas horas antes del anochecer, y a la primera hora de la mañana habían comenzado a deambular por un interminable desierto.

El chico pelirrojo conocía la geografía de su país natal más de libros que de recuerdos, y el calor agobiante no tardó en sofocarlo; pero más que eso, la desconfianza de no saber su rumbo. El desierto lo había logrado desorientar, con sus explanadas interminables de arena caliente. Luego, como una pequeña irregularidad en el terreno, se alzaron las montañas que salvaguardaban Suna.

Había una pequeña comitiva de guerreros apostados entre el paso que se formaba entre ambas montañas. Gaara sujetó con fuerza su varita, debajo de su ropa, y observó a cada guardián. Sentía todos los ojos fijos en él, llenos de curiosidad, pero no podía descifrar nada más ya que los rostros de ellos se ocultaban ente sus ropas.

Al cruzar el estrecho, dos grandes muros se alzaron frente a ellos. Las puertas de la ciudad los recibían abiertas y los ciudadanos se agrupaban para poder ver al príncipe. La alegría de esas personas al verlo golpeó a Gaara, que no esperaba nada de eso, y una sonrisa tímida se asomó a sus labios mientras atravesaba la calle principal y escuchaba los gritos de júbilo y admiración de sus súbditos.

Vio una decoración festiva embelleciendo la calle principal, aunque no era demasiada. Se admiró por las casas de extrañas formas, como torrecillas; vio una plaza cercana al camino principal, donde los mercaderes se juntaban con sus puestos de ventas rebosando de hierbas y verduras. Pasó una segunda muralla, y las edificaciones comenzaron a ser más separadas, sin ningún local de ventas y con jardines alrededor. Le pareció casi mágico encontrar tanta variedad de flores en medio de ese desierto y mientras agradecía las reverencias que los habitantes de esas casas le ofrecían, se preguntó si alguno de ellos era como él, un mago.

Una vez más, atravesó un muro de seguridad y esta vez entro al jardín más bello de todos. Era mucho más amplio y el césped verde brillaba. Había una cantidad innombrable de distintos tipos de flores; las fuentes se esparcían por todo el lugar, algunas de bellas doncellas, héroes de batallas o seres divinos; manaban agua fresca y llenaban el lugar de un sonido tranquilizador. Desde la muralla nacía un camino de piedras y arena que llevaba hasta las puertas del palacio.

Su comitiva se detuvo frente a las escaleras de piedra y la guardia de honor le dio la bienvenida alzando sus lanzas y gritando el nombre del príncipe.

Gaara descendió de su caballo, los guardias se apostaron a cada lado de él, flaqueando su camino y Pakura se apresuró en darle alcance.

Ninguno de sus hermanos lo recibió. En cambio la guerrera lo dejó a manos de una joven doncella.

—Su majestad —dijo ella con una inclinación. Su cabello era largo y negro, enmarcando un rostro fino de delicadas y risueñas facciones. Poseía unos grandes y hermosos ojos negros, y una sonrisa encantadora—. Mi nombre es Yukata estoy a su disposición. Su hermano, el rey, y la princesa Temari se reunirán con usted en breve. Por los momentos, permítame escoltarlo hasta su habitación.

Gaara asintió y caminó una serie de entrecruzados castillos hasta las habitaciones de la Familia Real. La doncella abrió una pesada puerta de madera y Gaara entró a una habitación amplia de paredes de piedra oscura y columnas de madera. Una gruesa cortina de color rojo vino ocupaba la mayor parte de la pared del fondo y ocultaba la entrada al balcón del príncipe. La habitación estaba casi vacía, pero lo poco que contenía era lujoso y elegante. La cama de dosel estaba ubicada en la pared contraria a una rustica chimenea de piedra y sobre ella colgaba el escudo de la familia real tallado en madera de roble roja. Una espada curva se entrelazaba con un bastón con cayado, representando los dos grupos dominantes de la zona y eran unidos por una cinta en su centro, que tenía grabada la leyenda: _Tacet, fortis et stabilis._ También había un gran ropero, cerca de la cama y luego un escritorio.

Dos doncellas más estaban esperándolo en la habitación, junto a una puerta más pequeña que la principal, pero del mismo material oscuro. Ellas hicieron una reverencia al velo. Sus vestidos blancos las cubrían por completo, pero dejaban sus brazos níveos al desnudo. Eran jóvenes, incluso más que él mismo, sus rostros aun guardaban la redondez de la niñez pero sus cuerpos comenzaban a dar una muestra de las mujeres hermosas que serian.

—Ellas son Sari y Matsuri —presentó Yukata. Ambas tenían el cabello castaño, y una similitud en sus rostros que delataba algún parentesco. Sari era de cabello largo y liso y unos ojos grises alegres; Matsuri poseía su cabello en un tocado bajo y sus ojos completamente negros analizaban a Gaara con curiosidad—. También están a su disposición.

—El baño está listo, mi señor —dijo Sari—. La princesa Temari nos ha ordenado ayudarlo en su instalación y que usted se sienta completamente cómodo.

Gaara asintió. Las chicas se apartaron velozmente de la puerta que conducía al baño, y Yukata se apresuró a ayudarlo con su capa de viaje. Pero el movimiento de ellas se volvió más torpe y cuando Gaara caminó hacia la tina, ellas lo siguieron intentando ayudarlo. Él se detuvo por un momento, observándolas, y descubrió el fuerte rubor en sus mejillas.

Comprendió de inmediato lo que ellas se proponían a hacer y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado.

—Pueden retirarse —ordenó—. Las llamaré si necesito su ayuda.

Las chicas suspiraron con alivio y casi corrieron hacia la salida. Ellas no estaban en la habitación cuando el terminó de cambiarse, utilizando la ropa fresca que estaba en el guarda ropa. Tampoco estaban en el pasillo de su habitación, así que decidió aventurarse y conocer lo que sería su nuevo hogar.

Bajo hasta la planta principal, y cada sirviente o guardia parecía nervioso al verlo y huían con una rápida reverencia. Finalmente salió al jardín trasero, desde ahí podía ver algunas casas del reino y luego una franja de arena que se extendía hasta él horizonte

—¡Hermano!

Antes de poder darse cuenta, Gaara se encontró atrapado entre los brazos de un tipo alto y musculoso. Se liberó de inmediato, fulminando al hombre con su mirada aquamarina. El tipo volvió a sonreírle, con un efusividad que molesta a al hechicero

—¿Tu eres kanguro? —El hombre frente a él asintió.

Gaara no sabía exactamente cómo actuar. No guarda ningún lazo afectivo con ese hombre y por lo tanto no podía decir que se sentía feliz de verlo. Si acaso había algo que se revolvía dentro de él, era solamente curiosidad. Así que se limitó a observar a su hermano mayor.

No eran muy similares entre ellos. Kanguro era fornido y su rostro cuadrado y tosco; su cabello castaño se asimilaba un poco al color rojo del de Gaara; y sus ojos eran oscuros. No llevaba ostentosas ropas como el pelirrojo lo había imaginado. En su lugar vestía botas altas para montar, un pantalón similar al de Gaara y una camisa de un material fresco muy similar a la que la mayoría de los hombres que había visto. Tal vez era el único modo de vestir en un sitio con esa temperatura.

—¿Cómo has sabido que era yo?

Kaguro rio.

—Ha sido fácil. Es como ver a nuestro padre, todo el castillo esta anonadado con el inmenso parecido entre ustedes. —Gaara frunció el ceño como respuesta, sin responder a ninguna de las sonrisas del mayor—. Temari vendrá dentro de poco. Esta con los últimos detalles de tu recepción y el funeral de papa. Te ruego que la disculpes.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente.

—¡Vaya! Eres más serio de lo que imagine... Creo que Temari estará encantada, le preocupaba que te desviaras del protocolo.

Gaara se encogió cuando la pesada mano de Kanguro palmó su hombro con un gesto que intentaba ser cariñoso.

—Disfruta hoy —le dijo mientras se marchaba a los jardines, Gaara no tardó en seguirle el paso-. Mañana comenzaremos con tus deberes como príncipe. Hay algunas cosas que debes conocer antes de partir.

—¿Partir?

Kanguro soltó una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Una competencia de justas -explicó restándole importancia-. Había aceptado unos meses atrás, pero con todo esto de la sucesión es imposible que vaya. Iras tú en representación de Caeli.

—Ni siquiera sabes si soy bueno.

—Ganar no importa. Hay asuntos diplomáticos que nos interesan y estoy seguro que eres bueno en eso... Además —Kanguro dio un rápido vistazo al rededor. Ellos eran los únicos en medio del jardín—, tienes habilidades muy útiles.

Gaara se tensó de inmediato. Su mano voló hasta su cintura, donde guardaba su varita.

—Tranquilo —se apresuró Kanguro- solo yo lo sé. Ni siquiera Temari. No me importa lo que digan otros reinos, estoy seguro que tenerte es ventajoso para nosotros.

—¿Hay más...?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —lo interrumpió—. Sería demasiado arriesgado. Vrotris es un país fuerte.

—También lo es Yami y las tierras blancas.

—Pero los elfos no se meten en esta batalla.

Gaara arrugó su entrecejo y Kanguro sonrió nuevamente. Solo que esta vez, su sonrisa no parecía tan sincera, más bien lucia nerviosa... O eras simplemente la desconfianza de Gaara que lo hacía percibir ese tipo de cosas.

Con una rápida despedida Kanguro se marchó. El pelirojo lo observó alejarse a la distancia y distraídamente caminó hasta unos grandes jarrones, que se esparcían junto al camino por el que habían estado avanzando. Hundió su mano en la tierra tomando un pequeño puchado de esta.

Jugó con ella por un rato, mientras su mirada permanecía clavada en la espalda de su hermano y sus labios se movían imperceptiblemente.

La tierra se secó y brilló, convirtiéndose en una fina arena dorada. Gaara abrió su mano y la arena voló con el viento, siguiendo los pasos de Kanguro sin que nadie se percatara.

 **-4-**

Itachi divisó los muros de Ignis cuando la mañana terminaba. Había dejado atrás un par de aldeas pequeña y le sorprendió la actitud de los aldeanos.

Cuando se acercó a las primeras casas, se había tensado por completo. Vestía su armadura por completo, exceptuando el caso que descansaba entre sus piernas y su capa oscura ondeaba a su espalda, demostrando su rango de caballero.

Se miraba majestuoso y temible.

Pero estaba solo y era un blanco fácil para cualquier emboscada. Él no temía. Confía mucho en sus habilidades como guerrero, y mucho más en sus poderes como mago, pero no podía usarlos frente a un pueblo. Su primera restricción era justamente esa: No podían saber de sus poderes.

Las miradas no se hicieron esperar cuando las primeras personas lo divisaron y por un momento pensó en desviarse. Rodear el poblado. Sin embargo, era un caballero del rey, sería muy sospechoso ese comportamiento y podía alarmar incluso a otros caballeros.

Atravesó el primer poblado y las miradas extrañadas se convirtieron en efusivos saludos. Itachi sonrió, viendo en ese un buen indicio del reino que ahora habitaría. Mientras vivía en Shambala, poco había importado los gobiernos de la superficie, había escuchado un par de veces sobre el rey Minato y su apoyo incondicional a Yami, pero ahora sentía realmente curiosidad por ese hombre.

Cuando llegó a las puertas de la ciudad de Ignis, se bajó del caballo y comenzó a andar a través del puente de madera.

Ignis era una ciudad muy comercial y siempre mantenía sus puertas abiertas; pero también tenía una seguridad impenetrable.

Un par de guardias lo recibieron en la entrada, e Itachi les mostro el salvoconducto concedido por la reina Tsunade.

—¡Dejadlo pasar! ¡Dejadlo pasar! —gritó una voz atrayendo la atención de todos.

Un chico se apresuraba en su caballo. Su cabello era negro y corto, vestía una armadura similar a la de Itachi y sobre su brazo izquierdo poseía una banda con un símbolo de un pequeño abanico blanco y rojo. Se detuvo junto a ellos, alzando una ráfaga de polvo, y desmontó de un salto.

—Es mi primo —anunció, con una gran sonrisa —. El hijo mayor de Fugaku Uchiha.

Los dos guardias lo saludaron de inmediato, devolviendo el salvoconducto y dejando pasar a los dos jóvenes.

El chico pasó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Itachi, y este lo miró curiosos.

Tenía una mirada que anunciaba travesuras, de ojos oscuros, ligeramente rasgados y largas pestañas.

—¿Shisui? —Preguntó finalmente Itachi.

—¡Pensé que no me reconocerías! Eres condenadamente igual que cuando eras un crio.

Los dos primos se abrazaron, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Bienvenido a Ignis —dijo Shisui arrastrándolo por las calles atestadas de personas.

Itachi miró a su alrededor emocionado. Las personas se apretujaban en todas las calles, los niños jugaban y corrían, vendedores mostraban sus mejores cosechas. El lugar era hermoso, lleno de plazas y fuentes; y la alegría de sus ciudadanos era palpable.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que te has perdido todos estos años —dijo Shisui—. Pero has llegado a tiempo para el próximo torneo. Tenemos las mejores celebraciones y también las mejores mujeres —agregó un poco más bajo y con la picardía asomándose en sus palabras.

Itachi soltó una carcajada y le dio un ligero golpe.

—Tú tampoco has cambiado.

Los Uchiha se adentraron entre la multitud, caminando directamente al castillo.


	6. 5: La Noble Casa de los Uchiha

**Capitulo 5**

 _ **La noble Casa de los Uchiha**_

—¡Esto es exasperante! —Bramó Naruto golpeando con su jarra de cerveza, la desvencijada mesa de madera—. Llegamos a una aldea y lo que sea que está saqueando desaparece en la nada.

—Apuntar lo obvio tampoco nos hará avanzar.

Naruto lanzó una mirada fulminante, pero Sasuke ni siquiera se inmutó y terminó de engullir el pan con queso que aún tenía en su plato.

—Si hemos avanzado —dijo Kakashi—. No hay rastro de destrucción, así que es imposible que se tratase de trolls. Más bien, creo que nos hemos encontrado con un bandido bastante hábil.

—Tenemos los caballos más rápidos del reino, ¿Cómo es posible que no le demos alcance?

—Talvez… no estamos mirando en la dirección correcta.

Naruto bufó, deslizándose en su asiento.

—No lo entiendo —masculló, malhumorado—. ¿Tú lo haces? —preguntó a Sasuke.

El chico se encogió de hombros, aun desmigando parte de la hogaza restante, sin darle la menor importancia a las palabras del príncipe y haciéndolo bufar nuevamente.

—Buenas tardes, caballeros —saludó una mujer joven, acercándose a ellos con una bandeja entre sus manos. Los tres guerreros fijaron sus miradas agudas, pero ninguno logró intimidarla. Al contrario, le sonrió con un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

Colocó la bandeja en el borde de la mesa, lleno sus jarras –casi vacías- con cerveza fría y espumosa, y empujó hacia ellos un gran plato lleno de quesos, trozos de bagre y pan.

—Creo que se ha equivocado de mesa —apuntó Kakashi con recelo.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió, esbozando para él una encantadora sonrisa—. Es cortesía de la casa, no siempre tenemos el honor de recibir caballeros de la orden del Rey en una taberna tan humilde como esta; y mucho menos en estas tierras norteñas.

—En ese caso… —murmuró Naruto. Una sonrisa comenzaba a partir su rostro—. ¡Gracias!

Se apresuró a tomar un trozo de pan, mojándolo en la salsa del pescado; pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar sus labios. Sasuke se lo arrebató de un brusco movimiento, con su rostro transmutado en una combinación de furia e incredulidad.

—No es necesario que os preocupéis, mi señor. ¿Por qué quisiera yo haceros daño? — La doncella colocó una mano en su cadera, con una expresión tan perpleja como la del príncipe—. No tengo ni la osadía, ni los motivos para disgustar a Su Majestad.

—Te ruego que lo perdones, bella dama. —Intervino Kakashi—. No son más que un par de escuderos, que aún están aprendiendo a conjugar las buenas maneras con la atención permanente que se nos exige.

Naruto soltó un sonido despectivo, y para el asombro de todos, dio un largo trago a la cerveza frente a él.

Sasuke lo miró perplejo. Con su corazón detenido y casi esperando que de un momento a otro, el príncipe convulsionara, o se desmayara frente a ellos. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos pasó y el príncipe les sonreía con temeridad, limpiándose la barbilla despreocupadamente.

Sasuke suprimió el instinto básico de golpearlo.

Tal vez Naruto no era consciente de su posición como heredero de uno de los reinos más grandes del continente. Tal vez, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la vida en el palacio donde su padre, Fugaku, y el rey Minato habían diseñado todo un protocolo para mantenerlo vivo esos diecinueve años –un deber exhausto a su parecer-. Tal vez, era demasiado confiado, con mucha fe en las personas. O, simplemente, era estúpido.

Cualquiera que fuera la razón, Sasuke estaba seguro, que algún día, Naruto moriría por su boca. Literalmente.

—¿Serias tan generosa, de brindarnos tu compañía por un instante? —agregó Kakashi, cambiando su semblante, por lo general taciturno, a uno galante—. Nos honraría compartir mesa, con tan bella dama.

Sus pálidas mejillas se colorearon levemente, y sus ojos brillaron de una forma sutil hacia el caballero peliplateado.

—No podría negarme a vuestra petición.

Una sola mirada de Kakashi bastó para que Sasuke y Naruto se apretujaran en el fondo de la mesa. Dejando suficiente espacio para que la doncella estuviera frente al caballero.

—Creo que has aprendido todo de Kakashi —murmuró Naruto solo a su amigo, atento al intercambio de sonrisas.

—Tú, en cambio, has sido su peor aprendiz.

—Yo no lo diría de esa forma. Tengo decencia, de la cual ambos carecen… y una madre que me mataría.

—Hn. Miedoso —se burló Sasuke con una risa despectiva, antes de volver su atención a su maestro.

—¿Y, la hermosa dama, nos dirá quién es? —preguntó Kakashi, inclinándose ligeramente hacía ella.

Naruto y Sasuke no eran inconscientes de la belleza a la que tanto se refería el caballero Hatake. Y era claro, por sus maneras confiadas de andar y ese juego de seducción disimulado, pero, certero; que ella misma era conocedora de sus atributos y los utilizaba a su antojo. Aun así, bajo su mirada almendrada, y apartó su cabello verde de su rostro - tal vez para que pudieran admirarlo con más detalle, un truco más de su arsenal de encantos-, colocándolo detrás de su oreja.

—Mi nombre es Hanare, soy la hija mayor del dueño de este pub. Y os pido que ya no me llaméis con tantos halagos.

—Perdonadme, mi lady, si mi franqueza la perturba. Pero, no ha sido mi intención incomodarla. Mi nombre es Kakashi, y como bien habéis adivinado, soy caballero del Rey. Y estos dos mozos, son Sasuke y Shisui.

Naruto junto sus cejas, contrariado; pero, un disimulado y certero golpe de Sasuke lo obligó a disimular.

—Vuestras insignias os delatan. No es común ver los escudos de la ciudad de Ignis en estas zonas del reino, tan alejadas del palacio de Su Majestad.

—Estamos en una búsqueda. Tal vez puedas ayudarnos… —Kakashi sonrió, y casi de inmediato se fijó en la mesa llena de comida, sobresaltándose, como si hubiera olvidado por completo que ahí se encontraba—. Por favor, comed y bebed con nosotros. No quiero que mis aprendices piensen que soy un mal anfitrión.

Hanare soltó una suave y armónica risa, echo su cabello verde hacia atrás, y sus ojos volvieron a brillar por el caballero.

—No seré yo, quien contribuya a tales injurias contra un noble caballero.

Alargó su mano, de dedos largos y delgados, y tomó una holganza empapada en caldo. Kakashi alzó su jarra en un mudo brindis y dio un corto sorbo. La cerveza estaba fría, refrescante y amarga. Y al menos su sabor no había dado ninguna señal de alteración. Volvió a inclinar el vaso, dando un trago más grande.

Naruto consideró aquello como un permiso para comer. Lo cierto, es que estaba bastante hambriento, y era la primera comida decente que había encontrado desde su salida del castillo. El resto del camino se había entretenido con raciones de pan de trigo y manzana que Sasuke se encargaba de racionar. Sabía que estaba en una misión, que no contaba con los lujos del palacio; pero, también estaba seguro que su padre no consideraría un despilfarro alojarse en una posada digna para su condición de heredero del reino.

Por lo visto, Kakashi pensaba diferente y la bolsa de oro apenas había sido tocada.

—Me intriga saber en qué puedo ayudar a un caballero del Rey.

Kakashi dejó se bebida a un lado, y se inclinó hacia ella con un gesto de confidencialidad.

—Veras, ha llegado un rumor hasta el palacio. Un hábil ladrón que ronda por estos territorios, y que hemos comprobado en los poblados que hemos dejado atrás. ¿Acaso aquí también han sido afectados?

—No, gracias al cielo. Sin embargo, he escuchado algo al respecto…

Hizo una elocuente pausa. Sus palabras habían logrado captar la atención de los tres guerreros; pero, su silencio aumentaba la curiosidad y la tensión. Lo que tenía ser dicho, suponía la completa atención de todos; y Hanare se encargó de ello, sosteniéndole la mirada a cada uno de sus espectadores.

La comida quedo en segundo plano, sus voces bajaron un decibel y el ruido de la taberna ayudó a opacar la charla de cualquier oído experto de algún espía.

—Es una banda, sin embargo no se han dejado ver, pero se dicen que son alrededor de tres. Son como sombras y se mueven más rápido que el viento.

—Sería difícil no notar tres hombres y mucho más que fueran tan rápido. Si solo fuera un bandido podría pasar más rápido desapercibido —opinó Naruto.

Hanare le sonrió.

—Tendrías razón, pero no son personas normales… Se dicen que son hechiceros.

Tan rápido como ella lo dijo, Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar una audible risa burlesca. El ambiente misterioso que tan hábilmente había tejido la mujer, se deshizo por completo con la misma facilidad de quien quita una telaraña, y los la mirada almendrada de ella se clavó en Sasuke con fiereza.

Lo examinó por unos momentos, tirando su cuerpo hacia el respaldo de la silla y cruzando sus brazos frente al pecho.

—Vaya —dijo con cierto deje de sorna—. Tenemos un no creyente.

—¿Creyente de qué? —preguntó Sasuke altanero—. ¿Cuentos infantiles?

—De la magia.

—Te equivoca, sé que existe, no soy idiota. Conozco elfos y se dé la magia de los elementales, pero… ¿en humanos? —Volvió a soltar un sonido despectivo, y desvió su vista de la mujer, en un gesto lleno de arrogancia—. No son más que un mito, para no temerles a esos seres. No he visto ningún mago, más allá de los bufones que visitan las cortes.

—Aun eres joven, podrías encontrarlo donde menos lo esperes.

Sasuke sonrió con condescendencia, dándole a entender lo poco que creía en sus palabras. Sin embargo, Naruto, era todo lo contrario.

—¿Has visto alguno? —preguntó el príncipe pasmado.

Ella sonrió.

—Eso no podría deciros. Me retiro, caballeros, ha sido un placer.

Los tres hombres se pusieron de pie, y su vista quedo prendida en ella hasta que la falda roja de su vestido quedo oculta tras las cocinas.

—Sasuke —llamó Kakashi quedamente—, prepara los caballos y oculta cualquier signo de la familia real en ellos. Naruto y yo, iremos por nuevas ropas. Nos vemos en la pensión dentro de una hora.

Kakashi y Naruto recorrieron la aldea. Por un par de monedas de plata, lograron conseguir nuevas capas oscuras y ropa más sencilla que dejaba cubierta sus cotas de malla.

—¿Iremos disfrazados? —Murmuró Naruto con mohín disgustado en sus labios—. ¿Cómo cobardes?

—Como estrategia —corrigió Kakashi, abriendo la puerta de la habitación. Tiró el contenido de los sacos en uno de los camastros—. Esta misión requiere un grado de cautela que no hemos tenido, y por lo cual aún no hemos dado con los responsables.

—Pero no hay honor —repuso indignado—. Escondernos como bribones.

Naruto se lanzó a la cama desocupada, fulminando con sus ojos claros los ropajes que habían conseguido. Ahogó un bostezo y luego clavó su mirada en el techo.

—Es astucia —dijo Kakashi, separando la ropa para cada uno—. Cualquiera puede coger una espada y desafiar a cuantos se crucen frente a él. Sin embargo, analizar a tu enemigo, definir un plan… eso conlleva inteligencia.

—Y es diametralmente más complicado —susurró ente bostezos.

Kakashi soltó una leve risa, sentándose en el borde del camastro.

—Por supuesto. Es eso lo que ha levantado las bases de nuestra civilización. Recuerda, príncipe: el exceso de valentía se convierte en estupidez.

Naruto murmuró algo ininteligible, lanzó un bostezó más y perdió la lucha que llevaba con sus parpados. Kakashi soltó un suspiro de derrota, mirando como el pecho de Naruto comenzaba mostrar un patrón de respiración más rítmica.

—Vamos, Naruto, vístete. Sasuke no tardará en llegar.

Cada vez las exhalaciones eran más largas. Respiraciones más profundas. Kakashi bostezo al verlo, contagiado por la tranquilidad del rubio. Parpadeó varias veces, una mucho más larga de lo normal y luego, levantó su cabeza alarmado.

La respiración de Naruto eran tan lenta que apenas lo notaba. Kakashi corrió hacía él alarmado, le sujeto la mano y buscó las pulsaciones en su muñeca.

—Maldición —masculló.

Pero, Kakashi no pudo hacer mucho más. Sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo se deslizó con lentitud hasta el suelo.

Sasuke, mientas tanto, había hecho como Kakashi le ordenara.

Las telas rojas que cubrían los lomos de los animales habían sido cambiadas por retazos raídos y descoloridos, que se miraban incluso más lamentables, en animales tan majestuosos como lo eran esos tres caballos.

Quitó los estandartes del fuego de Ignis, el orgulloso escudo bordeado en hilos de oro. Los dobló con sumo cuidado, según el ritual establecido y los alzó en una de las aljabas que cargaba Aoda, su caballo, y en la cual solo tenían los salvoconductos. Solo dejó las monturas, que a pesar de la suciedad que habían ido acumulando en el camino, se miraban reluciente en comparación con los demás accesorios.

En ese momento, Sasuke regresaba al establo, después de dar de bebe a los caballos del príncipe y su maestro; y se disponía a hacer lo mismo con el propio.

Le acarició el lomo, de un color negro como la noche mientras el caballo le acariciaba la mano con su hocico. Piafó, inquieto, y Sasuke soltó un suspiro cansado.

—Lo sé —le dijo—esto es estúpido.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, intentado concentrarse en un sonido bajo, pero, inconfundible. Pisadas.

Cuando abrió los ojos, su vista se clavó en el fondo del establo, sin un atisbo de duda. Llevó la mano con la que acariciaba a Aoda hasta el mango de su espada y giró de forma amenazadora.

—¿Quién eres? Es inútil que te ocultes.

El intruso se acercó sin ningún temor, cubierto por completo con una capa verde desvencijada que solo dejaba entrever el dobladillo sucio de una falda roja.

—No debería de sorprenderme.

Sasuke apretó el entrecejo al escuchar la voz de la intrusa, sin embargo, ella no esperaba darle ninguna oportunidad de reaccionar. Sacó su manó de la capa con un velocidad impresionante, y un destello de luz lo cegó al mismo tiempo que sentía un fuerte golpe que lo lanzó volando por los aires.

El caballo relinchó asustado y Hanare se acercó hasta él sin vacilar. Alzó una mano frente al caballo, y lentamente la bestia volvió a cobrar la tranquilidad. Se quitó la capucha, revelando su cabello verde y sonrió al ver el cuerpo de Sasuke tendido sobre el heno.

Se inclinó sobre él, buscando entre sus ropas por algún objeto de valor, pero Sasuke solo llevaba una pequeña bolsa con una cantidad de monedas casi insultante. Resopló con fastidio, después de todo era un simple escudero. Llevó una mano hasta el mentón del chico, girándole el rostro para apreciar sus bellas facciones sin la mueca de pasmosa superioridad que había mantenido en su previo encuentro.

Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de la única joya que cargaba. Una tira de cuero colgaba de su cuello, casi oculto entre su camisa. Hanare descubrió el colgante de plata pura, en forma de un abanico redondo. El emblema inconfundible de su familia.

Abrió sus ojos como plato al verlo y casi enseguida soltó una carcajada llena de júbilo.

—Vaya, vaya. Así que eres un repugnante Uchiha —dijo para sí misma, moviéndolo para poder apreciarlo mejor—. Ahora entiendo tanta arrogancia en un simple mozo. Como sea… —arrancó la joya de un solo tirón y se lo colocó en ella misma—. Considerémoslo mi medalla de parte de tu presuntuosa familia.

Hanare rio gozosa y en un arrebato poco femenino, lanzó una patada al estómago del chico. Subió en Aoda, y el caballo obediente, comenzó a cabalgar sin detenerse.

 **-1-**

Dos golpes sordos interrumpieron la conversación entre el rey Minato y Fugaku. Los dos hombres voltearon hacia la puerta, en el momento en el que esta se abría, dejando pasar al secretario general, Yamato.

Era un hombre robusto, de mandíbula fuerte y facciones duras que contrarrestaban enormemente con la amabilidad de sus ojos. También era sumamente callado y sus apariciones en la corte se reducían a las estrictamente necesarias.

—Su Majestad, el caballero Shisui y el joven Itachi solicitan una audiencia con usted —anunció con voz potente.

Minato sonrió, y mirando a su viejo amigo, colocó una mano en su hombro.

—Ya ha llegado —Fugaku solo asintió con una leve mueca en sus labios, y el rey soltó una pequeña risa—. Hazlos pasar, los hemos estado esperando. Y encárgate que traigan un poco de vino.

Yamato asintió y casi al instante en el que él desapareció por la puerta, los dos jóvenes ingresaron. Hincaron su rodilla en el suelo y bajaron su mirada. Los pasos de Minato resonaron por la estancia, llena de mesas y papeles.

—Levantaos — ordenó.

Itachi se sorprendió al sentir los brazos del rey rodeándolo en un fraternal abrazo, pero tan rápido como había empezado terminó.

—Nos alegra que finalmente llegaras —. El rey volvió a sonreír y miró sobre su hombro a Fugaku, que aún seguía sin moverse de su posición.

Itachi siguió la mirada de Minato, encontrándose con los oscuros ojos de su padre. Le devolvió la mirada con la misma curiosidad que Fugaku lo hacía y se preguntó cómo habrían cambiado las cosas en los diez años que había permaneció ausente.

Lo había visto en algunas ocasiones, por lo que su apariencia un estaba fresca en su memoria, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su desenvoltura como padre.

El Comandante General de los ejércitos de Ignis, había realizado una serie de misiones diplomáticas en el reino vecino. Ya sea acompañando al rey Minato, o como su representante; y contaba con tal confianza de la reina Tsunade que era uno de los poco No Magos que podían presumir el haber pisado la mítica tierra de Shambala.

Itachi sabía que muchos de los habitantes de la ciudad subterránea no estaban de acuerdo con esa decisión, pero Fugaku no era el tipo de hombre del que pudieran hacerse muchas recriminaciones. Más bien era alguien poco cambiante, al menos en su carácter firme y regio se mantenía imperturbable como el roble ante la tempestad; su valor en la batalla era innegable y era el mítico sobreviviente de la caída de Puskara.

Ni siquiera Itachi sabía cómo había sobrevivido, y mucho menos podía imaginar la razón por la que su padre se encontraba en el reino de las flores. Lo que se contaba es que había llegado con los rayos del amanecer a las puertas de la ciudad de Ignis, cabalgando un triste caballo alquilado, con su armadura llena de sangre, una herida profunda ya cicatrizada y la mirada desolada de quien ha ido a la guerra.

Había salido de la ciudad con la escolta real, y había regresado sin ningún hombre. Dio la alerta máxima a la nación, dirigió las tropas de la cuidad y rechazó el descanso que el rey le ofrecía.

Se había convertido una leyenda viva entre los caballeros y habitantes de la ciudad de Ignis… y todos esperaban proezas similares de sus hijos.

Era una carga pesada, que Itachi había aprendido a llevar en soledad. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que el destino de Sasuke no había sido menos difícil.

—Bienvenido —dijo Fugaku, con su voz severa y un pequeño asentimiento de su cabeza.

—Gracias, padre.

—Tomad asiento —ofreció el rey con su acostumbrada jovialidad.

El despacho del rey era un lugar amplio, con grandes ventanales por donde se observaba el jardín trasero del palacio, y el bosquecillo que se extendía en el horizonte terminando en las múltiples cascadas. Las dos paredes laterales, estaban cubiertas por estanterías repletas de libros y rollos, y una amplia mesa de madera roja cruzaba la habitación. Tenía papeles apilados en columnas, pergaminos y na serie de figurillas de plata que Itachi no logro identificar. Cómodas sillas de respaldo amplio estaban distribuidas a lo largo de la mesa. La más majestuoso de todas, se encontraba a la cabeza de la mesa y correspondía al Legitimo Rey del Ignis. Era de color oscuro, gravado en oro, en la parte más alta del respaldar, estaba el escudo de Ignis –La llama sostenida por dos espadas doradas y debajo de ellas un enorme animal dormido.

Minato se sentó en ella, y Fugaku ocupó su asiento a su derecha. Itachi y Shisui se sentaron uno al lado del otro, a la izquierda del Rey; esperando ansiosos por sus órdenes.

—Ya has sido ordenado caballero, Itachi —comenzó a hablar Minato, con la sonrisa placida que usualmente se posaba en sus labios—. Has servido como tal para el reino de Yami, y ahora has vuelto para servir tu reino natal y a tu Casa. La reina Tsunade me ha informado de tu desarrollo como guerrero y como hombre, de tu asombrosa inteligencia y tu destrezas en batalla, tal y como se esperaba del hijo De Fugaku Uchiha. Ahora te pido, que sirvas con el mismo esfuerzo a este reino que te vio nacer.

—Así será, majestad.

El golpe sordo en la puerta interrumpió la conversación. Una joven, ataviada en un peplo blanco, entró sosteniendo la bandeja con copas. Y con la misma velocidad con la que entró, se machó, dando curiosas miradas a Itachi.

—Harás equipo con Shisui y Kakashi, creemos, con tu padre, que te será más fácil adaptarte de nuevo al reino.

—Su misión es muy importante, pero comenzareis vosotros dos. Kakashi os alcanzara cuando regrese —agregó Fugaku, participando por primera vez en la charla.

—Fugaku, hoy es un día para festejar. Espera hasta mañana para dar órdenes.

El general rodó los ojos, pero con un leve movimiento de su cabeza le indicó a Minato su aprobación.

—Por ti, Itachi —dijo el Rey levantando su copa. Al instante, los tres caballeros lo imitaron—. Y por tus futuras victorias.

Levantaron las copas, y por primera vez en diez años, Itachi saboreo el vino no creador por la magia. No era mejor que el creado por los enanos sureños, pero tenía algo diferente, algo completamente humano desde su olor hasta el calor embriagador que recorría su garganta.

Tenía esa esencia de los hombres que ningún hechizo podía imitar.

—Podéis retiraros —dijo el rey, sacando al chico de sus pensamientos—. Imagino que Mikoto estará ansiosa por veros.

Los jóvenes caballeros se despidieron con una reverencia, y sus pasos retumbaron por el despacho del Rey hasta penetrar las grandes puertas rojas.

—También te lo decía a ti —dijo Minato.

Fugaku lanzó una elocuente mirada a la mesa atiborrada de papeles y el rey no pudo evitar reír.

—Te aseguro, mi querido amigo, que todo este trabajo no desaparecerá si nos damos libre —. Lanzó un suspiro, hundiéndose en la silla—. Lastimosamente es algo que sé muy bien.

—¿Acaso estoy escuchando que te quejas de tu posición?

—¡Oh, no! Tan solo del papeleo. Pero si debo de ser honesto, extraño los días de mocedad. Donde podía dedicarme a cabalgar y yacer plácidamente en un valle cada cierto tiempo.

—Como tanto gusta hacer el joven príncipe, dices —dijo con burla el Uchiha.

—No —río Minato—. Lo que daría porque Naruto disfrutara de cosas sencilla, pero ha heredado el carácter aventurero de Kushina…

Fugaku resopló y se puso de pie con premura.

—Me marcho, antes de que me hagáis hablar de la reina.

—Tantos años, y siguen pareciendo unos críos frente al otro. A veces actuáis igual que Naruto y Sasuke.

—Por favor, si seguís mencionándola harás que aparezca en esta habitación.

—Lo dice el padre del brujo —río Minato.

—Ella es un demonio, no una bruja.

Minato soltó una carcajada. No podía contradecir a su amigo, la reina era de un temperamento especial y algunas actitudes aterradoras en ocasiones. Sin embargo, no era lo usual, y la enemistad infantil entre ella y el general siempre le ocasionaban un morboso entretenimiento que lo sentía como un lujo.

—Podéis venir a cenar con nosotros —dijo Fugaku alcanzando la puerta —. Si es que escapáis de las garras de tu demoniaca esposa.

Fugaku dibujo una media sonrisa y el rey resoplo divertido.

—Lo intentaré —prometió, indicándole que se marchara con un gesto de su mano.

Fugaku atravesó los terrenos del castillo, siguiendo los mismos pasos que su hijo.

La Casa de los Uchiha había sido la fundadora de la ciudad de Ignis, mucho antes de que esta fuera el centro del reino de fuego. El poder militar y la perpetua cercanía con la Familia Real, habían hecho de Ignis el lugar idóneo para gobernar. Pero los Uchiha no habían cedido del todo su ciudad.

Una pequeña fortaleza se alzaba junto al castillo, y era gobernada directamente por Fugaku Uchiha. Cada casa alzaba en sus torrecillas el estandarte de la familia, y fuera, en la ciudad; quien contara con el favor de los Uchiha, también alzaba el estandarte.

Para algunos, era el recordatorio silencioso de a quienes pertenecían esas tierras.

Fugaku atravesó las puertas que daban la entrada a los terrenos Uchiha. Los guardias lo saludaron con la misma reverencia que si se tratara de su rey. Dentro, las casas estaban muy separadas unas de las otras. Contaban con jardines y plazas; y pocos negocios, algunas herrerías y un gran establo en común para todos los miembros.

Era un espacio bello, la muestra perfecta del poder de la Familia.

Cuando Fugaku atravesó las puertas de su casa, fue su esposa, Mikoto, quien lo recibió con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Era una mujer mucho más joven que Fugaku. Sus ojos, que parecían dos perlas negras, brillaban con las lágrimas retenidas. Y en sus brazos a un sujetaba a su hijo, como si no quisiera separarse de él nuevamente.

—Nuestro hijo —dijo en un murmullo, con la voz constipada de la emoción. Fugaku asintió con una leve sonrisa, y se acercó hasta ellos.

Ella se separó de Itachi casi de inmediato, intentado volver a recuperar la compostura.

—Ordenaré un banquete para esta noche —murmuró.

—Es posible que nos acompañe el rey.

—¿Vendrá también la reina? —dijo con voz esperanzada.

—No lo dudo —respondió Fugaku, casi en un murmullo.

—Padre, casi lo olvido —dijo de pronto Itachi. Revolvió entre sus ropas, extrayendo una carta de un resistente papel amarillo, sellada con lacra de un brillante color esmeralda. —La reina envía esta carta.

—¿La reina? —pregunto Mikoto, deteniéndose en su camino. —Te refieres a la reina… ¿Tsunade?

Itachi asintió y la mandíbula de la mujer se apretó en un gesto tenso. Su barbilla se elevó y sus ojos perdieron la calidez.

—¿Frecuentabas mucho a la reina? —pregunto en un tono de falsa curiosidad. Itachi miro extrañado hacia su padre, pero antes de poder responder, Fugaku habló.

—Estuvo bajo la instrucción del príncipe Dan, esposo de la reina. ¿Lo olvidas?

Mikoto apretó sus labios por un segundo, antes de soltar una suave carcajada.

—Por supuesto, perdonadme. Supongo que es una mujer interesante, solo he podido verla en un par de ocasiones.

—Así es madre. Es hermosa, y de carácter fuerte e indomable.

—Debe ser debido a su posición —comentó con ligereza.

—Te equivocas, —interrumpió Fugaku —es debido a ese carácter que ella está en esa posición. Recuerda que en Yami no existe una sucesión sanguínea. Sin duda ella mostraba las aptitudes necesarias.

—Siempre he pensado que dirigir un reino no es muy diferente a dirigir un hogar… en una escala mucho más grande, por supuesto, pero…

—Mikoto.

La mirada afilada de Fugaku fue más que suficiente para callar. Hizo una reverencia, y con pasos seguros se perdió entre los pasillos de aquella casa. Fugaku guardo la carta, sin darle un segundo vistazo o alterar en lo absoluto su expresión.

—Itachi, sígueme.

Caminaron juntos, en completo silencio, hasta la habitación de joven caballero. La tensión era palpable, había quedado impregnado en la presencia de Fugaku e Itachi solo podía preguntarse qué era lo que había presenciado. Aunque estaba claro, que no debía preguntar al respecto. No recordaba que sus padres fuesen de esa manera.

La habitación de Fugaku solo estaba unos pasos más delante que las de sus hijos. Puso la carta de la reina sobre su escritorio, y se despojó de la pechera de su armadura. Recorrió lentamente las líneas de la cicatriz en su hombro, de una piel más clara y lisa. Sentía un cosquilleo cada vez que lo hacía, no importaba los años que pasaran y él creía que era la magia que había dejado un rastro ahí.

Se sentó en un mullido sofá, cerrando los ojos y dejándose transportar a ese lejano día.

-3-

 _Su frenética marcha terminó abruptamente, cuando se topó con un colosal muro de roca. Su pecho subía y bajaba de forma errática, la sangre recorría su brazo izquierdo y llevó su mano hasta la herida, intentando contener una hemorragia que amenazaba con eliminarlo antes que sus enemigos._

 _Escuchaba los casquillos de caballos acerarse cada vez más, y la algarabía propia de guerreros sedientos de una nueva batalla, de una victoria total. Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos, y todos los músculos de su cuerpo quemaban preparados para morir luchando, si así lo demandaba el destino._

 _Se giró, blandiendo su espada, y en ese momento una pared de piedra se alzó frente a sus ojos. Escuchó el bramido de los animales al detenerse de forma abrupta y las exclamaciones de los guerreros, tan asombrados como él, llegaban amortiguadas por la sólida pared. De repente, los gritos cambiaron a unos de guerra y escuchó la batalla que comenzaba a desarrollarse. No lo pensó dos veces, rodeo el montículo que lo protegía y se internó en la lucha._

 _Solo una décima de soldados de Cimeria lo había seguido. Vestían armaduras oscuras, y sus escudos eran circulares de un color escarlata como la sangre; poco les servía para ocultarse, pero en conjunto resultaban amenazadores, como un mar de sangre embravecido reclamando por más víctimas. Estaban adornados por tres tomoes negras, con sus puntas hacia afuera, formando un círculo._

 _Fugaku aprovechó su intervención sorpresa para aniquilar silenciosamente a dos soldados, y otro más salió disparados hacía los bosques, de una forma que no pudo comprender en ese momento._

 _Se internó en una batalla contra dos más, y finalmente pudo ver a su salvadora._

 _Le sorprendió por tantas razones, que solo el instinto de sobrevivencia lo impulsaba a luchar. En primer instancia, no era un escuadrón era una sola persona. Luego, era una mujer, de una belleza impactante. Su cabello rubio y largo, se encontraba desordenado y su larga capa negra estaba cubierta de barro hasta la mitad; pero su aspecto sucio solo le otorgaba un salvajismo interesante. Tenía la piel como la porcelana, facciones finas y una silueta femenina que se marcaban con sus movimientos._

 _Hasta momentos después, mientras se sumergiría en sus recuerdos, Fugaku se percataría que no había ninguna armadura que la protegiera, ni blandía ninguna espada._

 _La reconoció de inmediato, no por su apariencia. Sino por el rombo esmeralda que adornaba su frente._

 _Tsunade de la Casa Senju, Reina de Yami y Regente de Agartha, el reino oculto._

 _—_ _¡Repelutum! —gritó la reina._

 _Un fuerte viento arrastró a todos sus enemigos al bosque. Fugaku sintió el poder intenso empujándolo, sin embargo, no lo movió más que unos centímetros._

 _Miró a la reina, y ella hacía él._

 _Tsunade sonrió y él asintió secamente._

 _—_ _Olvídate del protocolo —dijo Tsunade al ver el amago de reverencia—. En este momento solo somos compañeros de batalla._

 _Por un momento, el guerrero Uchiha no supo que hacer. Se sintió vulnerable frente a esa poderosa mujer, como nunca se había sentido anteriormente. Guardó esa sensación en su interior, recordándola exactamente igual a través de los años, estudiándola y temiendo nombrarla de cualquier forma._

 _—_ _Gracias —dijo finalmente, guardando su espada._

 _—_ _Ven acá. Puedo hacer algo por ese hombro. No os preocupéis —agregó al ver la forma en la que el guerrero oteo a los alrededores —. Dudo mucho que estén vivos, y si lo están no podrán acercarse. Fue un hechizo de repulsión._

 _Fugaku se acercó, con sus hombros tensos y sin bajar en ningún momento la guardia. No estaba acostumbrado a trabajar conjuntamente con la magia, y esa confianza ciega que mostraba la reina, él no la podía sentir._

 _—_ _Siéntate._

 _El hizo como se le ordenó y la observó arrodillarse frente a él. Casi de inmediato apartó su mirada, con su rostro ardiendo. No había sido su intención, pero el prominente busto de la reina estaba casi frente a sus ojos._

 _Desvió su mirada hacia cualquier otro lado, venciendo el impulso de verla._

 _La reina, había colocado sus manos sobre el hombro herido y mientras recitaba un conjuro en voz baja, la herida se cerraba lentamente._

 _—Os quedara una minúscula cicatriz, pero solo nosotros dos sabremos que está ahí —. Le guiño un ojo coquetamente, y nuevamente Fugaku no supo cómo reaccionar._

 _—_ _Gracias —repitió con torpeza._

 _Intentó levantarse, pero, la reina lo sostuvo con firmeza; con más fuerza de lo que sus delgados brazos aparentaban._

 _Tsunade tomó la mano de Fugaku entre la suyas, inspeccionándolas detenidamente._

 _—_ _Fugaku Uchiha —murmuró, esbozando una triste sonrisa—. Sois, infinitamente, más noble que otro miembro de vuestra familia a quien he conocido._

 _—_ _Creo saber a quién se refiere, Su Majestad. Mi primo destituido._

 _—_ _Es una pena que la magia no se herede junto a las virtudes, y que el nombre Uchiha se manchara de esa forma —Fugaku, repentinamente incomodo, intentó retira su manos. Sin embargo, el agarre de Tsunade seguía siendo firme. Ella levantó sus ojos hacia él, de un bello color almendrado, y sus siguientes palabras resonaron por años en su cabeza —. La magia en tu familia es poderosa, y será la siguiente generación quien limpie el honor de la casa Uchiha._

 _—_ _¿Te refieres a…?_

 _Tsunade asintió, soltó lentamente la mano del guerrero y se puso de pie._

 _—_ _Tus hijos. El mayor tiene un gran poder, será mi aprendiz. Sin embargo, el más pequeño no tendrá sus poderes en esta vida._

 _Fugaku frunció su entrecejo. Recordó a Sasuke corriendo por los jardines, intentando ocultarse de su mirada; y un sentimiento le oprimió el pecho._

 _—_ _¿Qué significa eso? —exigió, poniéndose de pie._

 _Tsunade se detuvo, y giró sobre sus talones. Por un instante sus miradas se enfrentaron, no con el respeto de un caballero hacia su Señora, sino como iguales._

 _La reina se encogió de hombros con una fría indiferencia._

 _—_ _No siempre logró comprender este tipo de augurio, pero, tenemos tiempo aun. Nos veremos pronto, Uchiha._

 _Un movimiento veloz de la capa y la reina había desaparecido. Fugaku permaneció de pie por unos minutos más, ya no estaba sorprendido por las hazañas de la magia. No, en su espíritu el temor comenzaba a crecer._

 _El miedo por un futuro ya dictaminado._

-4-

Dos golpes secos contra el suelo fue lo único que bastó para callar la algarabía que se desataba en el salón frente a ellos.

Gaara miró la espalda de su hermano, oculta tras su capa de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Investía a corona real, hecha de oro macizo y decorado con turquesas; y él había sido provisto de una menos ostentosa que lo señalaba como príncipe.

Luego volteo hacia su derecha, mirando a su hermana Temari, que se erguía orgullosa a su lado. La había conocido tan solo unas horas atrás, en los ritos de sepultura de su padre, y dio cuenta enseguida que era una mujer de carácter fuerte, similar a la reina Tsunade. Era hermosa, alta y esbelta. De cabello rubio y sus ojos de un color verde azulado, eran un poco más oscuros que los de Gaara. Sintió la mirada de Gaara en ella, e hizo un breve contacto con él, asintiendo quedamente antes que las puertas dobles se abriera.

—Su majestad, El Rey Kankuro de Suna. Sus altezas reales, la princesa Temari de Suna y el príncipe Gaara de Suna.

Todas las personas que se encontraban en el salón dedicaron una reverencia a la Familia Real, y el silencio se prolongó mientras los tres miembros se dirigían a sus asientos. Con un ademan de Kanguro, la música se reanudo y junto a ellas las pláticas. No tardaron en hacerse presente los miembros más importantes del Consejo. Gaara aprendió sus rostros, sus nombres; pero fue su hermano quien gobernaba las conversaciones.

Fue Temari quien lo invito a acompañarla, mientras recorría el salón.

—Siempre debemos dar una ronda —dijo ella, tomándolo del brazo—. Comenzando primero con nuestros invitados más importantes. Eso le dará privacidad a Kanguro, de tocar algunos puntos importantes para el gobierno.

Gaara asintió, y se dejó arrastrar por ella. Fue presentado incontables veces, a embajadores y ministros. Temari comenzaba y terminaba las conversaciones de una forma completamente natural y Gaara admiró la forma en la que siempre tenía el control sobre estas. Ella reía y jugaba con el abanico purpura, dándoles todos una cantidad similar de atención. Pero él, podía notar que todo era una actuación.

—Espero que disfrutes la noche, esta recepción es en tu honor —dijo Temari, cuando finalmente se alejaron de la multitud. Gaara se acercó a la ventana, mirando las estrellas iluminando los kilómetros de arena. Una vista espectacular para alguien que nunca antes había tenido el placer de contemplarlos—. Aunque debes de comprender, que la reciente muerte de nuestro padre me impide organizaros algo mejor.

—No debéis preocuparos, comprendo que la importancia de este evento radica en presentarme ante todos vuestros aliados.

Temari se cruzó de brazos y cerró el abanico de un movimiento brusco.

—¿Cuál era tu posición en el reino extranjero, hermano? Supongo que siendo príncipe, habéis tenido algunos privilegios.

—Te equivocas —respondió con una minúscula sonrisa—. Tan solo era un aprendiz, y tenía los mismos privilegios que los demás. Es un reino con una estructura diferente, y ninguno de nosotros sirve a otro. Es nuestro poder y capacidades lo que nos diferencia.

—En ese caso, espero que no tratéis de replicar esa extraña forma de gobierno.

—Por supuesto que no, hermana. No he sido yo quien ha pedido regresar o tomar el puesto que por nacimiento me corresponde. Al contrario, has sido tú y nuestro hermano, quienes han exigido mi regreso y cuya razón aun no me habéis revelado.

—¿La muerte de nuestro padre no es suficiente?

—No.

La rotunda respuesta sorprendió a la princesa, quien abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos. Abrió su abanico en un veloz movimiento, y sopló para ella, inquieta. Abrió su boca un par de veces, solo para volver a cerrarla. Y luego, apretó sus labios en un mohín lleno de indignación.

Su réplica, Gaara nunca la escuchó, quedo ahogada bajo el rugido feroz de la tierra.

El suelo tembló, las lámparas de cristal bailaron y el delicado repiqueteo apenas fue escuchado por las decenas de invitados, quienes asombrados y temerosos, lanzaban exclamaciones y corrían sin ninguna dirección. En un segundo, la tranquila velada se convirtió en un pináculo de actividad. Gaara se apoyó en la pared más cercana, y por uno de los grandes ventanales pudo observar una masa gigante de arena elevarse. Escuchó un rugido sangriento y una voz que se filtraba directamente a su cabeza.

 _—_ _Eres mío._

Y una punzada de dolor le taladro el cuerpo.

El grito del príncipe apenas se escuchó sobre los del resto de invitados, cayó de rodillas al suelo y sintió las manos de Temari tratando de levantarlo. Pero, el dolor era demasiado y la voz, gruesa y sedienta de sangre, no dejaba de enviar punzadas paralizantes a todos sus miembros.

Las ventanas estallaron en un sinfín de fragmentos, y la conciencia del mago cayó al vacío.


	7. 6: Los dominios del Mago Oscuro

**Capítulo 6**

 ** _Los dominios del Mago Oscuro_**

* * *

 _La arena danzaba. Se elevaba por los aires en forma de enormes columnas. Ascendía, y con giro dramáticos retomaba nuevamente el suelo como una cascada, hundiendo en su marea cada construcción, animal o persona que se encontrara._

 _Era el caos total, la destrucción de una ciudad por el mismo suelo que le había permitido crecer, y justo al fondo se alzaba un enorme castillo de cristal. La arena ascendía en torno a él y no se acercó a sus muros hasta que todos los gritos cesaron._

 _Todos a la expectativa… y luego, la arena aprisionó al castillo y miles de fragmentos volaron por los aires, aprisionando a los gobernantes en un ataúd de arena…_

* * *

—No persiguen— murmuró Sakura.

El susurro de sus capas contra el suelo amortiguaba la pequeña conversación, pero, también les impedía determinar el origen de las rápidas pisadas a sus espaldas. Las habían intentado perder, sin embargo, eran muchas y si sus instintos no fallaban, los árboles y rocas no eran un impedimento para esos seres.

El espesor del bosque disminuía a cada paso, y pronto, la luz de la luna les dio de lleno en el rostro.

El estrecho sendero que hasta ese momento habían seguido se unía a uno más grande, empedrado y completamente despejado de todo tipo de maleza y que cruzaba el valle hasta llegar a la última ciudad del reino del viento. La cordillera que servía de línea divisora natural, se alzaba imponente detrás de los muros de piedra y ocultaba de la vista los secretos que se guardaban en Yami, el corazón del continente.

—Vamos —. Shizune tomó del brazo a Sakura y con una ráfaga de viento se zambulleron en un vórtice. El viento las golpeaba de todos lados, la presión las dejaba inmóviles y sentían que caían al vacío… De repente, sus pies tocaron el suelo de piedra; y todas las sensaciones terminaron en menos de un segundo.

Aparecieron en medio del Gran Camino del Este, unos cuantos metros adelante.

—Bien, —dijo Shizune, sacudiendo el polvo de su capa— este es terreno de humanos, no creo que se atrevan a seguirnos más.

Sakura volteo, mirando el bosque y aunque no había ningún movimiento, sabía que estaba siendo observada por docena de furiosos seres enanos. Aun inquieta, siguió a Shizune.

—¿Crees que solo se traten de los enanos?

—Si —contesto Shizune—. Seguramente siguen molestos. Vamos, Sakura. Debemos conseguir una posada.

Sakura siguió avanzando, con la varita sujetada por fuerza dentro de su capa y sus dedos cosquilleando por la magia que pugnaba en salir.

A medida se acercaban más a las murallas, la actividad humana era evidente, el bosque desaparecía a sus costados para dar lugar a campos de cultivos y granjas, alejando cada vez más al bosque y los seres mágicos que ahí habitaban. El Gran Camino del Este, era similar a un rio empedrado, tan amplio que podían pasar dos carretas a la vez aunque estuvieran personas caminando. Cruzaba el Reino de Caeli, desde la ciudad amurallada de Dera Dupahira en la cordillera de Empódio, hasta la bahía de los naufragios en el mar del Este, atravesando la capital, Suna. Y a él se unían infinidad de caminos similares a los que Shizune y Sakura habían utilizado.

Las personas lo atravesaban en carretas, caballos o caminando, entrando al sendero en cualquier momento o saliendo de él por los caminos aledaños. Hasta que finalmente, las hechiceras se encontraron cruzando los portones de la cuidad en medio de un tumulto de personas.

Dera Dupahira se extendía uniformemente en la falda de la cordillera de Empódio, con múltiples edificios de madera, piedra y techos rojos; con lo cual ganaba su popular nombre como Ciudad del Atardecer y era el acceso principal al reino Caeli desde Yami. Las puertas permanecían abiertas hasta altas horas de la noche, debido a la alta migración. Los centinelas estaban apostados en cada calle, todas, iluminadas con abundantes antorchas; eran limpias, rectas y dirigidas hacia un grupo de torrecillas que gobernaban el sitio, el hogar de Lord Nara.

La ciudad estaba dividida en tres sectores, separados los uno de otros por murallas. Sakura y Shuzine se quedaron en el primero; lleno de cantinas, posadas y mercadillos. Con casas agrupadas y sobrepoblación. Aun así, el lugar era bello. Sakura estaba embelesada, no había visitado antes un lugar tan animado y vivaz, Yami y las ciudades de Agartha tendían a ser mucho más sombrías. Atravesaba torpemente las calles, golpeando a las personas, disculpándose sin ser escuchada y recibiendo variados improperios. Incluso casi siendo derribada por una cuadrilla de jinetes.

—¡Sakura, por aquí! —apresuró Shizune, bajo el letrero de una posada que rezaba "La luna titilante".

Era un sencillo edificio de madera, de dos plantas y ventanas grandes que se iluminaban con la luz de las lámparas de aceite. En el interior habían mesas esparcidas, una barra al fondo y cerca de esta un pequeño estrado donde un chico joven distraía a los comensales con historias cantadas con su laud. El tabernero no lo escuchaba cantando alegremente y algunas personas también lo acompañaban sujetando sus tarras de cervezas.

Cuando el tabernero, de una prominente barriga, ojos pequeños y cara sonrosada, las observó mostró sorpresa y luego con una ligera inclinación de cabeza las saludo.

—Es de lo nuestros —susurró Shizune a Sakura, empujándola hacia las escaleras que estaban menos abarrotadas que el comedor—. Y muchos de los que frecuentan este lugar lo son.

Sakura estaba asombrada, había logrado divisar una serie de varitas colgadas en la pared cual si fuesen espadas.

—No creí que… pensé que éramos menos. ¿No estábamos siendo perseguidos?

Shizune saco su varita y golpeo la puerta del final del pasillo con casualidad. Esta se desvaneció dejando ver otro pasillo iluminado con fuegos flotantes. La puerta apareció nuevamente al traspasarla y las dos chicas quedaron solas. El pasillo era similar al que habían dejado atrás, de madera oscura y con puertas de madera a ambos lados, la única diferencia era que el sonido del piso inferior llegaba con menos intensidad.

Una puerta a la derecha se abrió, y por ella entró en gordo tabernero.

—Mi señora —saludó con una inclinación a Shizune y luego su mirada cayó en Sakura. —Joven aprendiz.

—Me alegro mucho de verte, Choza. Veo que está todo muy movido por aquí.

—Por supuesto, el país esa de fiesta. El príncipe ha regresado. Usted sabe lo que significa eso para nosotros en especial —. Rio lleno de júbilo e hizo un ademan despreocupado—. Claro que lo sabe, usted más que nadie.

Shizune rio.

—Espero que esta llegada sea de buenas oportunidades para los nuestros.

—¿La misma habitación de siempre? —pregunto Choza, buscando las llaves en su delantal.

—Con una cama adicional si es posible, y la cena. Por favor.

Choza camino por el pasillo hasta una de las puertas de la izquierda. La abrió y con su varita mágica dividió la enorme cama en dos.

Hizo una graciosa reverencia, invitando a las damas a pasar y antes de irse recibió unas monedas por parte de Shizune.

—Si estamos siendo perseguidos— aclaró Shizune, al cerrar la puerta—. Pero hay magos por todo el continente. Espías de Su Majestad, de no ser así nos aislaríamos de los eventos de la superficie. No es nuestra labor aquí —se apresuró a añadir—, pero es necesario que sepas que no estarás sola. Solo debes buscar nuestros símbolos.

Shizune dejo su capa a un lado y colocó la bolsa con el Indirendi Chaos en un taburete, murmurando rápidos hechizos de protección. Sakura miraba ávida todo lo que hacía. Era una misión, una misión real no como las que había hecho en las ciudades subterráneas.

—Tomaré un baño —dijo la pelinegra al terminar—. Hemos tenido unos días terribles en el bosque.

Sakura dejo su capa también. Sacó algunas cosas de su bolso y se asomó a su ventana. Miró la actividad burbujeante. Tropas de centinelas, los cantantes y algunas damas de compañía afuera de las posadas, las personas yendo y viniendo sin detenerse. Quería conocer ese mundo, disfrutarlo… pero no tenía con quien. Sus amigos ya no estaban ahí, y el mundo era demasiado grande para explorarlo sola.

Tocó el anillo de su mano derecha, pensando en sus amigos y cogió un pergamino entre sus cosas. En la habitación había plumas y tintas, y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a escribir a sus amigos.

Suspiró. Aquella misión era larga y apenas comenzaba. Con un toque de su varita, las letras del pergamino serpentearon, arrastrándose por las superficies en una desordenada fila.

* * *

 **-2-**

—¿Cómo se encuentra? — pregunto Kankuro al entrar a la habitación de su hermano. Temari, que hasta ese momento se encontraba frente a las grandes ventanas, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho; se giró con su sello fruncido y caminó lentamente hacia su hermano mayor. El médico y sus ayudantes se levantaron de inmediato, frente a su gobernante.

—Los episodios de fiebre comienzan a ser menos frecuentes —dijo el médico, lavando sus manos en el cuenco que le tendía su asistente—. Sus heridas son menores, solo rasguños, y ya han sido tratadas.

—¿Cuándo despertará? —demandó el rey.

—No lo podemos saber con certeza, Majestad, pero esperamos que sea cuando las fiebres cesen por completo.

—Esos desgraciados… —murmuró Kankuro y tan repentinamente como había entrado, se marchó azotando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Temari no tardó en seguirlo hasta su despacho, con sus pasos retumbando en el pasillo. Entró después de él, azotando la puerta al cerrarla.

—Largo —ordenó a todos los sirvientes y guardias, mientras Kankuro se servía una copa por sí mismo. —¿Qué crees que haces?

—A tu salud, querida hermana —dijo, alzando su copa.

Temari avanzó, apretando sus puños y sus labios, furibunda.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre presentarte de esa forma?

—No creo que preocuparme por mi hermano, sea algún motivo de sospechas. Más bien lo seria no hacerlo.

—Para eso estoy yo ahí. Si le damos mucha importancia, comenzaran a hablar y pueden pensar que nuestra familia es vulnerable.

Kankuro se sentó, dejo su copa sobre el escritorio y sus ojos café miraron a Temari con enfado.

—Entonces haz que ese niño despierte ya. Recibí una carta de las tribus, invitan a la negociación en sus tierras y bajó sus términos… y lo piden a él. Como si no supieran lo que han hecho —masculló con cólera.

—No lo conocen, podemos enviar a alguien de nuestra confianza.

—Consígueme un mago, entonces.

—¿Solo lo enviaras a él? —preguntó la princesa, tomando asiento.

—No. Camuflado estará el ejército, si las cosas no están a nuestro favor mataran a todos. Incluido a Gaara… una buena excusa para acabar con ellos. Esta maldita guerra civil me tiene cansado.

—No te precipites, —dijo ella mientras se retiraba de la habitación— podemos ganar todo o perder todo. Yo me encargare de darte a tu príncipe.

Temari se retiró, caminando a sus habitaciones y encomendándole a su sirvienta.

—Trae a Pakura, esta noche.

* * *

 **-3-**

Sasuke resopló por enésima vez. El calor de ese día era asfixiante, y cambiaban bajo el sol abrasador en una pradera interminable… o más bien dicho, caminaba.

Miro, a su costado. Naruto, alias el príncipe inepto, se dejaba llevar por el paso lento de su caballo mientras él solo se dejaba caer sobre el caballo lanzando quejas de clima como si no lo hubiesen notado antes. Kakashi, leía despreocupadamente sobre su montura haciendo caso omiso de él o de Naruto, mientras los arrastraba a ambos a casa. Dos días atrás, había perdido a Aoda, su corcel negro a manos de una ladronzuela y su banda. Había sido el único en intentar detenerla, pero le había tendido una trampa. Cuando recobró la conciencia, ya atardecía. Sasuke había corrido buscando a Naruto y su maestro, y los había encontrado en la posada inconsciente. Por un momento, pensó lo peor, pero ambos despertaron y Kakashi le explicó que habían utilizado algún veneno en sus comidas. No habían sido atacados personalmente, solo durmieron el tiempo necesario para que ella pudiera perderse en otro camino.

Mientras Sasuke había tenido la prudencia de no probar nada, se había enfrentado a la ladrona y había perdido su dinero, el emblema de su familia y su caballo; ganado en cambio una contusión en su costado y un fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo persiguió durante el primer día. Kakashi había dado la misión por termina alegando que habían encontrado al ladrón y ahora mandarían palomas para que todos los señores feudales estuvieran alerta. No habían podido comprar otro caballo, el oro lo había llevado ella, al igual que los escasos víveres. Sin embargo, los salvoconductos del rey y los estandartes habían sido dejados sobre los caballos. Eran demasiado llamativos y nadie los tomaría, solo servirían para rastrearla.

—Bien —dijo Kakashi, deteniendo su caballo—. Descansaremos aquí.

Habían cruzado la pradera, acobijados por los primeros arboles de un pequeño bosque de naranjos, el camino comenzaba a ser más irregular y pequeñas colinas aparecían dispersas.

—Levanten campamento.

Naruto se tiró de su caballo de forma pesada, desperezando lentamente su cuerpo. Sasuke sin embargo, sentía sus piernas arder por caminar sin descansar durante dos días, con el peso asfixiante de su cota de malla.

—Estamos cerca de las propiedades de mi primo Inabi —comentó Sasuke, mirando los primeros trazos del atardecer—. Podemos llegar a la caía de la noche. Estoy seguro que nos recibirá…

—No —sentenció tajante Kakashi—. Ya sé que tienes familia por todo el reino, pero acamparemos aquí.

—Al menos déjame ir por un caballo.

—¿Eres un caballero o una damisela que necesita la ayuda de la familia para hacer rescatada? —preguntó iracundo. Su único ojo visible brillaba de enojo. Sasuke apretó su mandíbula molesto—. Las visitas familiares son para otra ocasión, durante las misiones asumimos nuestro papel. Ahora ve por leña y levanta el campamento.

Sasuke giró sobre sus talones, molesto era poco. Tomó su espada y la descargo en una árbol lo suficientemente largo de Kakashi.

—Oye… —dijo Naruto, acercándose con pasos precavidos. Sasuke lo miró sobre su hombro encolerizado. —Damisela.

La risa de Naruto sonó estridente entre los árboles. Sasuke dejó caer su espada y apretó sus dientes hasta crujir. Se lanzó hacia el rubio con sus puños, asestándole el golpe en el rostro, dejándolo caer.

—Maldito imbécil —masculló.

—¡La niña Uchiha tiene puños! —exclamó aun muerto de la risa, sin importarle mucho la ira de su amigo.

Sasuke se descargó en el príncipe. Ninguno de los dos escuchó una suave risa entre las hojas. Hanare se encontraba sentada sobre una de las ramas, mirando entretenida a los chicos discutir. Se levantó, parándose sobre la rama y miro hacia la dirección de la fortaleza.

—Creó que iré a fastidiar a más Uchihas.

Se colocó una vieja capa sobre su hombro, desapareciendo.

* * *

 **-4-**

El relinchar de los caballos las despertó abruptamente. La luna aún gobernaba el cielo, pero los gritos ya inundaban el lugar. Era su segunda noche en el lugar, apenas había sentido la tranquilidad que le brindaba estar con humanos cuando el caos parecía adueñarse de la ciudad. Era diferente a la noche anterior, que aunque bulliciosa, tenía el manto de la paz acobijándolas.

Esta noche, era diferente.

Sakura corrió hacia la ventana y miró las personas corriendo agitadas, lo guardias corrían de un lado a otro y de repente una explosión. Sakura abrió sus ojos de forma desmesurada. Los había visto correr, con sus pequeños gorros puntiagudos.

—¡Kappas rojas! —exclamó— acaban de provocar una explosión.

Shizune fue a la ventana y miró como el animoso pueblo comenzaba a arder.

—Debemos marcharnos ahora. Nos están buscando.

Sakura corrió a colocarse su ropa y su capa, mientras Shizune recogía sus pertenencias y anulaba los hechizos de protección.

—Nos mantendremos en el camino de las montañas –dijo la pelinegra— No lejos de aquí hay un templo élfico donde nos podremos refugiar por los momentos.

—¿No ayudaremos a esta gente?

—Te aseguró que los magos que se encuentras aquí, resolverán esto.

—Pero…

—Sakura —dijo Shizune, parándose frente a la chica. Su tono menos amigable y su semblante ensombrecido por la preocupación—. Nosotras no nos involucramos. Entiende eso.

La chica apretó sus labios y desvió su mirada; el fuego se reflejaba en sus verdes iris, y con cólera e impotencia, marchó tras su mentora.

La posada estaba vacía cuando ellas salieron, corrieron por las calles junto al resto de las personas. Miraron un puesto de verduras, prenderse en fuego de manera espontánea y los pequeños diablillos rojos correr haciendo estragos. Solo los magos y los niños podían ver esas criaturas, o algunos adultos realmente especiales.

Cuando Sakura y Shizune llegaron a la salida principal, se toparon con una multitud enardecida. Las puertas, que siempre se mantenían abiertas, estaban cerradas, y por otro lado el fuego avanzaba. Las personas enloquecidas, empujaban a quien estuviera cerca por llegar a las puertas, por ser los primeros en abrir. Los gritos, los llantos, las peleas… y pronto, las dos brujas estaban en medio de la turba. Empujadas y siendo arrastradas.

Shizune tomó a Sakura de un brazo, manteniéndose muy juntas, y a punta de empujones, salieron de la marea de personas. Corrieron por callejones, ya no saliendo del pueblo, sino adentrándose a él.

En su recorrido, lograron ver a Choza y dos magos más saltar a un edificio en llamas, con sus varitas en ristre, mientras perseguían un grupo de Kappas. A Choji, el hijo regordete del posadero, escondido, murmurando conjuros para llenar el agua que cargaban los soldados del castillo. Miraron la tienda donde compraron sus vestidos esa tarde, hecha cenizas, y Shizune entró por el callejón que estaba junto al local. Dejó de correr y sacó su varita. Sakura se detuvo junto a ella, imitándola.

—Cruza la muralla, y ve lo más cerca que puedas del castillo, a la plaza de armas. —ordenó Shizune, dándole su bolso. —Habrán más soldados y espero que estés más segura. Nos miraremos ahí al amanecer.

—¿Tu qué harás?

La repuesta vino por si sola. Los kappas rojas comenzaron a salir uno por uno de las sombras. Sus ojos brillaban debajo de los sobreros de ala ancha, mientras mostraban su sonrisa de dientes puntudos. El fuego se creció de nuevo, dejándolas atrapadas entre la muralla y los edificios en llamas. Shizune alzo su varita, y su voz sonó potente y sobrecogedora.

 _—¡Bombarda!_

El muro explotó, levantando una nube de humo. Sakura corrió por la abertura, apretando la bolsa contra su pecho y sintiendo el poder del Indirendi Chaos abrasándola. Escuchó el sonido de los hechizos de Shizune y los chillidos de los demonios.

Cuando el polvo comenzó a ser menos denso, pudo tener un vistazo de esa parte de la cuidad donde las casas eran más altas, los locales ordenado y las calles amplias y limpias.

—¡Oye, tu! —gritó un soldado, sorprendiéndola.

Tenía que huir en ese momento. Una cuadrilla de ellos corría en su dirección, seguramente alarmados por la explosión. Las torres del castillo se alzaban a un costado, indicándole el camino pero, un grito agudo corto su respiración.

Shizune lanzó un segundo alarido de dolor que surco el aire nocturno y Sakura no lo pensó, giro sobre sus talones y regresó a la parte más pobre de la ciudad.

Alzó su varita y lanzó hechizo que lograron repeler los demonios que se encontraban sobre Shizune. No era solo su poder, era el Indirendi Chaos que la sobrecogía y canalizaba su poder mediante ella. Era algo más grande de lo que había conocido jamás. Era el poder puro y embriagador.

Entró con paso firme, lanzando un hechizo tras otro. Logro ver a Shizune mirarla con asombro, para luego levantarse, combatiendo juntas por primera vez.

Pero los kappas eran demasiados, se levantaban una y otra vez solo por la ambición de lo que representaban su trofeo si lograban ganar. Y Sakura los comprendió.

…pero los humanos se acercaban…

—Shizune— alzó su voz por encima del caos—. En el templo.

La morena, a observó extrañada. Pero Sakura, que se sentía capaz de todo, lanzó la bolsa hacia su maestra y con un suave murmullo atrajo a todos los demonios hacia ella.

— _Accio_ Kappas rojas.

Los duendecillos no pudieron resistir ente el poder más grande que el de ellos. Volaron hacia la chica como proyectiles, mientras Shizune corría para atrapar la bolsa. Y Sakura giro sobre sí misma en una ágil pirueta que la hizo desaparecer a ella y a los demonios.

Los Kappas rojas abandonaron la ciudad. Shizune había quedado sola en una calle destruida, a salvo aunque herida… Y Sakura había olvidado un punto importante en su plan.

Las reglas de aparición eran sencillas y lógicas. La confianza era indispensable y se iba fortaleciendo mientras más se practicaba. La pirueta rápida, también era importante. Pero lo principal, era el destino. Sin ello no se tenía un lugar al cual aparecer, debía ser un lugar existente, no se podía aparecer a un lugar de la imaginación o un lugar que no se conocía o se corría el riesgo de vagar sin rumbo.

Y Sakura nunca había salido de las tierras de los magos.

Su cuerpo intento desprenderse en varios puntos, mientras el hechizo de desaparición intentaba dar con el lugar que ella había tenido en su mente al momento de hacer la pirueta.

Algunos Kappas se habían desprendido en algún punto, otros habían sido cercenados.

Sakura finalmente cayó en una tierra árida y rocosa. Rodó, haciéndose rasgullos con las piedras afiladas. Un par de Kappas rojas quedaban junto a ella se escondieron en la oscuridad, mientras ella se ponía de pie con dificultad.

Estaba salpicada de sangre mágica, y tenía un tajo en su brazo provocado por la desaparición fallida. No habría reparado en el lugar en el que se encontraba, si no hubiera sido por el viento frio que parecía envolverla.

El suelo era negro, como si se encontrara cubierto de cenizas, y los pocos árboles que se alzaban estaban muertos, solo viejos cascarones de alimañas. El cielo era oscuro, las nubes se arremolinaban furiosas y Sakura sentía el viento frio y cortante que se deslizaba al ras del suelo, y habían cientos de criaturas que se mantenían en las sombras.

¿Debía esconderse también? Solo ella estaba parada en aquel prado desolado, blanco fácil de cualquier ataque. Pero era tarde, estaba petrificada si era por miedo o por magia, no lo sabía. Pero podía ser su corazón palpitar desembocado ante un peligro inminente.

Escuchó un par de pasos a su espalda, romper el agudo silencio.

—¿Quién eres?

Sakura cerró sus ojos, y llevó sus manos al pequeño dije de su pecho, apretándolo con fuerza. La voz era grave, curiosa y atrayente; pero a la vez era fría y filosa como una espada. No era la primera vez que la escuchaba. ¿Acaso, este era el momento de sus visiones? ¿El momento para el que se había preparado toda su vida?

Sintió la mano de aquel hombre, cubierta por su guante de cuero y acero, tocar su hombro, mientras él se deslizaba frente a ella.

—¿Quién eres pequeña bruja? —le dijo mientras la sujetaba de su barbilla.

Sakura apretó aún más sus ojos, aferrándose a una idea. "Falta el mar, falta el mar".

—Contéstame.

Abrió sus ojos, y se perdió en aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre. El poder brillaba en ellos como un fuego inextinguible.

—Sa… Sak… Saku…ra

El hechicero sonrió. En sus pupilas rojas aparecieron tres aspas negras que comenzaron a girar lentamente.

La chica apretó aún más su collar y su terror logró hacerla reaccionar, retrocedió primero un paso y luego otro, cayendo al suelo. El brujo rio, pero ella no se preocupó. Tenía que salir o moriría, lo había visto en los ojos del hechicero. Se arrastró por el suelo, mientras pensaba desesperadamente en un lugar.

—Destino, destino, destino… —susurraba una y otra vez, desapareciendo y apareciendo solo unos pasos más adelante.

Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos desbordadas, mientras ella avanzaba como podía, arrastrándose, desapareciendo o corriendo.

—Destino, destino, destino —repetía cada vez más fuerte. Pero su desaparición no era eficaz, no tenía el elemento clave, a menos que…

El castillo… era lo único que sabía que era real en ese mundo que no era el de ella. Se aferró a su visión, al castillo de piedras y torrecillas.

—Destino.

Y se esfumó en un viento helado. El hechicero sonrió en aquel mundo de sombras y en un parpadeo desapareció.

Abrió sus ojos; que eran negros, no rojos, en un lugar completamente distinto. Estaba sentado en su trono, en la sala de audiencia de un castillo de piedra ónix. Realmente nunca había salido de ahí, solo había utilizado su hechizo de proyección, pero era imposible que alguien supiera la diferencia.

Se levantó. Su armadura lo cubría y su capa colgaba de su hombro derecho.

La sala de audiencia era un espacio rectangular, con grandes ventanas que hacían ver el tormentoso cielo y por donde entraban los rugidos del mar. Un camino cruzaba el lugar desde la entrada hasta el comienzo de las escaleras que hacían subir al trono, y a ambos lados de este el agua de un estanque se mantenía en calma. Era oscura y fría como la del mar en el exterior, e igualmente de engañosa.

Sobre el caminó se encontraba un guerrero, de piel pálida y cabellos largos. Con su miraba clavada en el suelo, aguardando la orden de su amo.

Cuando finalmente el mago oscuro estaba frente a él, alzó su rostro.

—Señor, el Ichibi ha despertado.

—Ve por él. Y Orochimaru —agregó el mago oscuro, cuando el guerrero se levantó—. Búscala.

El rostro de Sakura apareció en las aguas del estanque. Sus ojos verdes brillando de terror y las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

Orochimaru asintió y con paso firme abandonó el recinto.


End file.
